Recycled Valentine
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: A Valentine's Day themed romance encompassing all the young men
1. Chapter 1

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

Summary: A Valentine's Day themed romance encompassing all the young men

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing or its characters, nor do I make any monetary profit off this story.

Warnings: AU, male/male pairings, language

Thanks to Waterlily for all the editing and humor to keep me going

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Time to go.

Heero picked up his keys and stood to look out the window. As soon as he was ready to go to the office, the trucks would block his escape route. He watched the sanitation truck move away and the recycling one pull right behind, blocking his driveway. It happened every week, like clockwork, which he had come to appreciate only for that precision, since he'd moved into the house.

Of course, he knew that he could leave the house a few minutes earlier to ensure perfect punctuality. As the boss, he believed it was important to set an example.

But, there arose a development.

There _he_ was!

Heero set security and opened the door. It closed behind him, lock engaged.

The first time Heero had noticed the man it had been summer.

_The worker had waved, just a brief, clipped touch to his cap brim, drawing Heero's eyes to the rainbow patch, and then he had dumped the glass-collection container. The outrageously long braid had swung to one side as he'd whisked the piles of cardboard into the open maws of the truck. _

_Heero had just enough time to notice how the snug jeans clung to slim hips, how the neatly-pressed uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up showed pale skin over rippling muscles, and how an open collar, plus the next two buttons left unfastened, revealed a glint of gold chain and a tat, the details of which were too fine for him to make out from that distance. He'd need his binoculars in the future. _

Heero had been conflicted from that point on.

He had asked himself multiple times if he should he gather his courage and greet the man, opening the door to getting to know him, or, the easier course, should he just avoid the entire uncomfortable situation and tell him to park the truck five feet further to clear his driveway?

_A few months ago, he had lost patience with his indecisiveness and shouted at the man. "Move it!" _

_He had watched as the worker's smile disappeared. The handsome features had crumpled; the large eyes peeking out from under a fringe of chestnut-colored bangs had held his in wonder then dropped. _

_He'd done that! It had been his harsh tone that had caused injury and Heero instantly regretted his ill-conceived shout out. _

"_In a hurry this morning, sir? I'm sorry. Be gone in less than in minute!"_

_Heero had abruptly reconsidered his approach and apologized. "No, the problem's mine. I can wait."_

_He'd had to wait. He'd had no choice but to remain frozen in place; his feet hadn't obeyed him! He'd been immobilized by a stunning smile blasting a path of happiness his way._

"_No problemo!"_

_Since then, Heero had lingered on the front porch until the man came, watching for the jaunty tip of the cap and flash of smile before he left. Every other week was his pickup schedule in Heero's area. He had attached the magnet reminder to his refrigerator; much like a parent might display a treasured work of art from an amazingly talented son or daughter—front and center._

He was still conflicted, but less so. Now he wanted to meet the recycler; he just wasn't sure how to go about it.

Yes, there he was.

Today, _he_ wore a quilted vest against the frosty morning air and the same cap, the one with the rainbow patch, the only clue that maybe, maybe, he was gay, too, and that getting to know him better might lead to better things. His heart warned him, _maybe_. The tight jeans just added unnecessary fuel his scorching-hot dreams.

A wave, the clatter of receptacles being emptied, and then he was gone, servicing the house two doors down, his last before the truck turned the corner to continue his route.

Heero slipped into his car and started the engine, this time with a sigh. This had been going on for months. If he wasn't so damn shy and awkward, he would have started a conversation by now, introduced himself, found out if there was some reverse attraction possible.

He should at least say "hello". He checked the rear view mirror, and the recycle truck was out of sight. Gone.

Too late to say anything now.

(o)

Thin rays of wan sunlight dared to find its way onto Heero's monitor screen. He adjusted the office's window louvers with his automatic wand giving the matter no further thought as he reviewed his day's calendar and notes for the open projects. A gentle bell tone interrupted the barely perceptible hum of the air vent, and the vid screen changed fluidly from blank to "Receiving incoming call." It was from his closest friend.

"Q, this is early for you. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing! I just have so much to do, what with the holiday coming up and everything. I was hoping we could include a few errands after lunch today?"

"Holiday?" He had no days off sullying his wide-open, pristine schedule of endless workdays, one after one alike, reliably predetermined, -

"A fun one! Valentine's Day!"

- and now doomed. "Some fun." Heero hated to share his scant free time with his friend with anyone or anything, stupid, time-wasting errand in particular, but he didn't want to jeopardize the treat either. "If there's no other way."

Ah, the guilt. He learned some time ago that by applying guilt in just the right ways he could influence Quatre and shape his actions.

"I'll try to restrain myself. I don't want to give up any of our time either. You know I treasure it! But it's only a quick stop at the confectionery shop—"

"Stop."

"Yes?"

"What is a confectionary-?" Heero looked at his laptop having looked up the term. "Sweet meats?"

"Yes, a sweet shop!" Quatre sounded so agreeable.

Heero was feeling oh, so colonial in the cosmopolitan Sanc. "Or, a _candy_ store."

Heero heard a crinkling of paper and then his friend continued talking. "Yes! Oh, and the bank, that's all."

"Bank? You use internet banking, surely—"

"I'm getting cash, Heero. Real money."

"What for?"

"For presents! The cook, the postman, the janitor, my chauffeur, gardener, everyone gets a generous tip!"

"On Valentine's Day?" What foul new notion was this?

"Of course! Children like candy but the hard working people that carry out the day to day tasks you depend on appreciate money, don't you agree?"

"Probably," Heero agreed, knowing that his friend was giving him an out for just being a social moron.

"You can get your presents together at the same time. The bank provides envelopes. We can buy pretty cards!"

Cards? Gifts for the help? Was there no end to it? Who did he have to gift anyway? God, Sanc customs. Would this place ever feel like home to him? "I don't know. Isn't it more of a…" He hated his hesitation at even the mentioning the starry-eyed, commercial occasion. "…a romantic event?"

"Oh, you are so colonial, still! Of course there is that part of Valentine's Day. But, no, silly, it's another appreciation day for us businessmen. For instance, you have a postal delivery man who comes every day to your house-."

"I've never been there to see him or her."

"Nevertheless, you have one. Who mows your lawns? Cleans your house?"

"I do. Q, you know I don't have servants."

"Yes, I'm teasing you. Trying to make you think. You must have trash and a man who takes it away, at least! Hmmm… It's a good idea to reward your best customer, although a bottle of good whiskey is often more appropriate there. Your office building's door man! That poor old withered up soul."

"That old man retired with benefits better than I've got, and you know it. It's your building. I could tip the new guy, though, if you say that's how things are done here. Okay, I've got the idea. Sanc is an expensive place to do business."

"But it pays the bills!"

"Bills that mount up when you have a house," he grumbled. "There's always something needing repair."

He listened to his friend laugh, something he enjoyed. He'd moved to the capital city from off colony at his bequest, with mostly good results. His innovative TechSolutions company flourished here, even if his social life was still floundering. His shyness made making friends a slow process. On the up side, though, he certainly got to see Quatre more, making the change worth every dollar miss-spent and problem incurred.

Like finding a place to live. He had intended to move into a swanky condo near his downtown offices, something ultra-modern, sleek, masculine, like he imagined himself to be in the future. The prices had made his head spin, so he he'd given up and rented a modest house.

"I told you, a house in the Cottage Grove area would be affordable and the commute tolerable," Quatre reminded him, "not cheap. Everything is pricy here. And don't forget that the luxury, downtown apartments charge homeowner fees to cover maintenance."

"I…know. And I used your recommendation. I just thought…I could find something more … me." The "me" he'd _like_ to be like.

"Your offices are affordable because I can cut you a deal in that building. I'm sorry housing has been impossible."

Not impossible, just frustrating. Heero had followed his friend's advice- it was usually reliably good-and chose to rent a house out of town, until he found exactly what he was looking for. A year later, he was still renting the house. "Not your fault." He had a list of things to do and time was marching on. "We'll meet at the same time, same place as before then?"

"Yes, I haven't had time to be creative and find us a new luncheon spot. Oh! Wait! You still there?"

"Yes, what else?"

"You know Zechs is returning—"

"You told me. Is that all?" Heero didn't want to ruin a peaceful morning with thoughts of Zechs.

"No! Don't rush me. Relena called-"

-or of Relena for that matter—

"-She's giving a welcome home gala for him the same night of my annual Valentine's Day fete, which isn't fair to our mutual friends, so we're combining it into a single—"

-"Catastrophe." Heero just knew it would be, given the individuals involved.

"-_Party_. Heero, you can be so…vexing at times! It will be _the_ event to bring the winter season to an end."

"I won't go." There, that would end all speculation on his behalf.

"I'd like you to." Quatre had pitched his voice to "beg with a touch of guilt".

"You know how I feel about social functions." Heero coughed. Even he could hear the whine in his voice, but this holiday with those people _especially_ rubbed him raw.

"Yes, I know. I remember-."

Heero cut off his friend's thoughts. "I've avoided her and her brother up until now." He didn't want to talk about old times. "Excuse me. I have another call. I have to go."

"Just consider it? I'll see you at lunch."

Errands to run and now a palace party! Two aggravations to disturb his meal and time with his friend!

(o)

Heero waited five minutes for Quatre to arrive. He spotted the blond head bobbing past the door and stood at his table to catch his attention.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Heero assured him. "I came early to get us a table."

"And avoid the queue. Good idea." Quatre opened the menu out of habit then closed it. They always ordered the day's special. "I was afraid you might change your mind and not come after all."

"Why's that?" This irritated Heero. He never missed a chance to see his best friend.

"You seemed so angry on the phone."

"I'm not ANGRY."

But he was. Even he could tell his voice was raised, his face hard. He drew in a calming deep breath like he'd been taught by his good friend, his mentor in many ways. Did he need therapy for "Interminable shyness"? Anger management? Quatre had mentioned "Narcissistic personality disorder" once. Was it that serious? Now that the business was established, he wondered if it was time to deal with his mental health, take care of his needs.

It was easier to blame his friend. "You changed the routine."

Actually, Quatre had only added a trip to the bank, thrown in a candy store, and then he mentioned acquiring some damned cards… But, everything was within walking distance and the exercise was a good thing. If only the errands hadn't come on top of the party proposition!

"Oh, Heero," Quatre clucked. "That's something you _need_, remember? You told me spontaneity was missing from your life."

"I moved here. That was change enough."

"And then you fall right into your old habits."

"That's natural. Old habits are a comfort. And so is wanting to avoid parties with people I detest."

"I know," his friend said with momentary sympathy. "But, you can't avoid powerful people like them forever. Besides," Quatre leaned close and patted his chest as he whispered the rest, "I brought incentives." He straightened when a shadow fell over them, and smiled at the waitress. "Two specials. Water's fine."

Heero's eyes never left his friend's boyish face, even as pictures of his past mistakes flashed in his mind. Relena had chased after him in college, and then had found him with Zechs that time he'd let down his defenses and gone alone to Zechs' room. Why had he done a rash thing like that? Ah, yes; he'd never forget. He'd been so damned depressed after having his heart crushed by his first love. He dropped his crumpled napkin onto his lap and smoothed it out.

"I don't want to be in the same room with the princess, or prince for that matter. You know that. You know that had kept me out of Sanc for years. You promised me—"

Complaining wasn't getting him anyplace. Knowing that his friend was a sucker for puppy eyes, big sad orbs begging for mercy, Heero stopped his verbal assault and took a new tact, based on Quatre's own words. "Tell me about the incentive."

Heero appreciated that Quatre had the smarts not to laugh at him; instead, he reached inside his cashmere overcoat and pulled out a short stack of envelopes.

"Invitations," he said as he removed the coat entirely and arranged it over his chair. "These are like gold. Everyone who is anyone will die for one of these, and you have," he peeled off the top few, "these."

They could have been raw meat from the way Heero glared at them.

"Think, my friend. You have people to impress. I'm sure you do. A potential client? Special someone?"

No special someones. "You want me to rope people into going to this crazy party?"

Quatre screwed up his face for a moment, holding back an emotional retort, then relaxed. He still kept his tone light but his words clipped and to the point. "It's an invitation-only event, which will be the highlight of the winter—especially yours. Ha, ha! Just kidding! Eligible young men and women are singularly sought after and welcome."

"And I know people like that?"

"You _are_ one."

"I-? I'm not available to…her… or him." He swallowed away the halting stammer with a gulp of water.

Quatre was nothing if not persistent. "You'll never know who you might meet there."

"It's not the unknown that bothers me." Heero gave up arguing. He had run out of ammunition.

Luckily, lunch's arrival interrupted their discussion. The place had filled to capacity, the noise level competing with conversation, so they concentrated on eating and drinking. Quatre stood when Heero was finished and paid the bill, his turn this time.

"Confectionary shop first." Quatre smiled. "I mapped out the path of least inconvenience."

"I appreciate that."

"I did it solely for your benefit."

"Of course." The corners of his mouth curled.

Quatre laughed like he was supposed to. "Have you decided how much you'll need?" he asked, shading his green-blue eyes from an errant ray of sun. "Oh, _of course_ you have. What am I asking? You probably have your candy needs calculated to the ounce, am I right?"

Heero hadn't even considered that problem. "One."

"One, what? Box? Bag? Certainly you don't mean a single candy?"

They had entered the store, a Candyland of color and sweets. A lance of pain passed through Heero's brain from the blend of scents and visual assault. Choices, so many, many varieties to select from! He watched his friend pick out already mixed boxes while checking names off a list. He had no list. He did want to leave and so as not to be the one to hold up progress, he grabbed a bag, the first at hand. It looked small. What if he needed more? For who? For why? He didn't know.

He scooped up ten more bagged assortments at random and paid cash, because it was faster than digging out his credit card. He met Quatre's eyes, defying him to question his choice of "one." "Next?"

"One _cart_ load, I see." Quatre chuckled. "Moving right along- My bank is right around the corner and over the next block."

"Right."

"Oh, don't be upset."

"I'm not." But of course he was. "I resent being manipulated." He preferred to be the one doing it to others. As much as he knew he had the power to refuse, he knew Quatre had reasons for encouraging him to accept.

"You're the control freak," Quatre returned. "I'm just doing what a friend should do and helping you out of that self-imposed shell you hide in and stop glaring at me. You need to get out and meet people. And yes, I do sympathize, a little, with your position, Heero. The Peacecrafts aren't my favorite people either. But they run the city state of Sanc. They are important not to offend." He added in a lowered tone, "I'm confident that he's reformed since you knew him."

"Hn." Heero seriously doubted that the man he knew as Zechs Merquise had undergone any wonderful transformation. A metamorphosis from one form of obnoxious sod to another, perhaps. He had read a book by that name and had liked the ending. Maybe Zechs would scuttle under his bed and die? Heero thought about how that would improve his life.

"'Hn' is _not_ a word!" Quatre stressed the negative.

"I won't offend the ruling class," Heero promised. "But it's a mistake for Relena to let him return."

Of course, he'd never told Quatre just how far he'd gone with Zechs and that he'd made the first move and that he wasn't as dominant as he thought he was, or anything else. Not that he thought he needed to. Quatre professed to know everything and seemed to know everything going on inside his head, or more precisely, in his heart. It was eerie.

_From the moment they'd met at a silly college frat party, Heero had sensed that Quatre was more sensitive than other boys. No one __**else **__had cared enough to talk to him. Maybe he should have noticed just how perceptive his friend truly was, although he hadn't at the time. _

_Heero had eventually learned just how strongly empathetic Quatre was. Heero had worried himself sick over his friend's involvement with a terrible boy, and it spilled over into Quatre's psyche, sending him to the clinic with a killer migraine. Later, Quatre had thanked him. As it turned out, the boy had been troubled and had been out to use Quatre to promote his dangerous causes. Why Quatre had connected with Heero's strong motions and not the other boy, he had explained away as "special closeness."_

_Heero had interpreted that to be love. _

_So, Heero had watched over Quatre even more closely. He hadn't deemed his friend to be adept at culling out the quality men from the ones that wanted him for something other than his money and rank. He had believed Quatre should demand more, that he should realize how perfect Heero was for him, that he should love him back._

_And then Quatre had moved away to Sanc, putting distance between them that was more than just physical._

Heero re-considered his last thought. Quatre only _seemed _to know everything going on inside his head. Maybe that wasn't true. Maybe Heero had interpreted a lot of things wrong. Quatre hadn't been involved with any other terrible matches and hadn't needed Heero to protect him. There had been that one scare, however:

_Before moving to Sanc he'd received a call from Quatre after attending a Sanc society event._

"_I ran into Zechs again-"_

_Instinctively, Heero's protective mode kicked in as he imagined Zechs attaching himself to his best friend. He might have growled._

"_- with an attractive Italian girl on his arm."_

"_So he's dipping into the other half of the gene pool," Heero had said, somewhat relieved to hear that there was no danger to his friend's heart. _

"_Apparently. He's rumored to be engaged to the owner of a chain of Chinese restaurants, but from what I saw, it must have been just rumors. He really does seem to have matured gracefully."_

_Possibly. _

"Heero! Just try to be open-minded about the prince, that's all I ask."

"My mind is open. Unless he's found a doctor to give him a 'character uplift' with 'personality replacement therapy', I expect to find Zechs unchanged."

"Oh, Heero. I will do everything I can so you won't have to spend a moment of time around him, or her either. Besides, they'll be surrounded by others who'd give anything for a wink of recognition, and you'll be meeting new people."

"The simpering multitudes." Heero smiled. "I won't hold you to that promise, either."

"I mean it!"

"I know, but you can't control Relena if she's intent on something. I wouldn't put it past her to have arranged all this just to make me come see her." And possibly publicly humiliate him while she was at it?

"Ha! Don't think too highly of yourself, do you?"

"I am special." Heero joined him in a chuckle. Friendship mended. He followed his friend's example and withdrew some cash and requested a few envelopes of his own.

He shuddered to see Quatre file an alarming amount of money into his interior coat pocket. "We should get you a body guard."

Quatre shook his head and then smiled. "You are sufficient," he said, humoring Heero.

The teller must have overheard Heero, because she leaned over the desk to get their attention. "Sir? Please wait a moment for our security to accompany you. Bank policy, actually, for you to leave the building safely."

"Really, it is not necessary," Quatre reasoned.

"I disagree." The voice came from behind them.

Heero turned at the sound to find a nice-looking man staring at them. Make that _glaring_ at them.

"Chang Wufei!" Quatre greeted the uniformed man. "I didn't know Preventers was supplying guards."

It wasn't a good time for a social meeting, Heero thought, as the slight, armed, Chinese man blushed in the other man's embrace.

"It's temporary." Wufei stepped aside and out of Quatre's loose clasp.

"You see, as nice as it is to see you again, I don't need-," the blond began to explain why he should have things his way.

"This draws attention to you," the guard said, lowering his voice. "Come this way."

Heero grabbed hold of his friend's elbow and turned him around. "Back exit?"

Wufei stuck close to Quatre's other side, and exchanged an appreciative glance with Heero. "Yes."

"Well." Quatre sniffed and shook off Heero's hand. "Let's go. My building is walking distance."

"We choose our destination restaurant based upon intersecting Venn diagrams," Heero explained. It was as interesting as most things people said to him.

Wufei's left eyebrow lifted in question.

Quatre gave Heero's shoulder a well-meaning pat. "This is my dearest friend, Heero Yuy, who runs his own technical device design studio here in town."

_And manufacturing_, Heero added, but only in his head. Very few people were interested in hearing about business details, and if his friend wanted to glamorize the sound of what he did, let him. Heero and Wufei exchanged manly nods of mutual respect. That was all that was necessary.

"I should leave you now," Wufei told them once he'd accompanied them to the street.

"What? And leave us to the mercy of the public?!" Quatre said with mock surprise. "Nonsense. You've safeguarded us well this far, you must accompany us the rest of the way to my office."

No one pointed out how vulnerable Heero would be walking alone on his return trip to his business, but then Heero didn't appear at risk of being jumped by mugger. His guarded stance, formidable expression, and aggressive walk worked together to create an invisible barrier to attack.

Alternatively, Quatre shined cosmic trust and vulnerability from his pores.

Wufei appeared to waver in his decision.

Intimidating others wasn't Quatre's way. He had other powers. He could bend the will of just about anyone by turning on his charm, which grew out of a super-sensitivity he had to other people's feelings.

Quatre's over-the-top understanding and compassion, Heero worried, left him open to manipulation by scheming lover-wannabes, which was why he had been keen on vetting his friend's potential boyfriends. And chase them off.

_No one was good enough for Q, not even him. _

Quatre's eyes were on him now, a question on his face. Heero dug his fingernails into his hand, derailing his self-pitying thoughts. He relaxed as his friend turned his attention back to the guard.

"Please? I would be ever so appreciative." Quatre beamed his appreciation all over the place.

Heero almost laughed to watch his friend work it. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who knew of the influential "puppy eyes" technique and how to turn it on.

Wufei stared back to the bank, up at the sky, taking into account the weather, and then regarded his watch, as if to measure the impact of falling under Quatre's spell would have on his career. "I suppose I won't be missed a few minutes more."

Was there any question of the outcome, Heero wondered? He indulged himself with an inward smirk, preferring to keep his emotions in check. He didn't know this Chang Wufei and didn't want to give away too much of how he felt.

The guard accompanied them all the way to Quatre's building. Along the way, Quatre told Heero how he'd hired Preventer's agents over the years for protection and security issues. They stopped just inside the building and Quatre started talking again. He vaguely remembered hearing about or seeing the other Asian man before, but so many details from his first few months in Sanc had lost coherency in the chaos of moving his company and uprooting his whole life.

"Wufei and I met on several occasions. You were the liaison officer in charge, right?"

"I resigned," Wufei told him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. The job at the bank is part time. I'm studying for my PHD at Sanc University."

"That's marvelous!"

Quatre continued to say more, but Heero had become inattentive and tuned him out. Why Quatre thought he needed him to invite new faces to his party, Heero couldn't guess. His well-dressed friend seemed to know everyone already.

His cell beeped, and he found a warning message for a pending meeting, He ran the agenda and name of the client over in his mind by memory until a poke in the ribs derailed him entirely.

"Heero, give him one of your invitations. Mine are all spoken for."

He passed one over and noticed the way Wufei was examining him. _What were the chances that this was another gay man? _ Were they so commonplace here in the capital city, he wondered?

"Thanks," Wufei said with a brusque little bow.

Heero took a moment to observe him in return, liking the way he filled out a uniform. Serious face. Wufei looked no more pleased than he had when he held the heavy, linen-textured envelope inscribed in silver filigree, but he had the manners not to patently turn it down.

"You are hosting this, I take it?" Wufei directed to Quatre. "Thank you, Mr. Winner, for the invitation."

"Please. Call me Quatre. We agreed on that before. And you must come meet the prince."

"Zechs Merquise will be there?" Wufei's voice sounded hoarse, his former tetchiness replaced by awe. He opened the card and eyes scanned the words.

"Yes, he will. It's in part a celebration of his return to Sanc."

Heero didn't want to hear about the _shiny_ prince. After that one particularly unforgettable fling with him in college, Heero knew him for the sodden asshole that he was, pun intended. No one, not even his best friend, wanted to hear about the real man, Milliardo Peacecraft, so Heero excused himself.

"Nice meeting you, Wufei, but I will be late to a meeting if I don't run."

He bumped Quatre's shoulder in passing. "Thank you for lunch, and see you next week."

Yes, he'd been abrupt, but he suspected that wouldn't surprise Quatre.

"Okay! Bye, Heero! I'll call!"

He rushed away, hefting his cheery, red tote bag, bulging with candy, his pocket crammed with envelopes and paper money.

_What a day, and it was only half over!_

And then he remembered he hadn't bought cards! Too late now. He didn't even know who to give them to anyway.

* * *

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He recalled the name on his appointment notes and matched it to the flesh and blood in front of him. _Trowa Barton._

His newest customer stood as Heero entered the tenth-floor lobby and held out a hand. Quatre had taught him how to cover up his shyness with good manners, a trick for which he was eternally grateful and he employed now.

Heero shifted the bag to his other hand and met in a firm shake. "I'm Heero Yuy. You must be Trowa Barton? Glad we get to meet face to face."

"Nice to meet _you_."

The young man moved athletically, gracefully even. Firm handshake, and what a nice face to be facing! Gentle features, single visible eye, hazel-colored through a fall of caramel-colored bangs. Heero found him much more handsome in person. He remembered the etiquette his polished friend had drilled into him- he hoped, not a second too late.

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Nothing for me. Thanks, though."

"This is my home," Heero said as he waved him into the sparsely decorated office and into a black leather chair with a view out the window. He was glad to find Trowa smiling at his tepid joke.

"I spend _way_ too much time at work, too." Trowa sank into the chair and stretched out his long legs.

"Comes with success, I guess."

"Yes." Trowa's eyes landed on the red bag. "Sweet tooth?"

"I may have gone overboard with this." His attention drifted for a second as he looked for a good place to stow his candy, and then decided to leave in on the floor under his desk. The tote fell over, spilling slippery plastic bags of candy. He offered Trowa his choice of two bags. "Want some?"

_Nice smile._

"Sure." Trowa's smile widened as he leaned over to tear open a bag of red and white hearts and palm one of each.

Heero wore his success in sharply tailored, dark suits. This man wore textured greys and tans. Heero bet he wore leather on weekends; the chair clung to fit his lean lines perfectly. _Want some?_ Had he actually said that? He felt the blood rise to heat his face. After running back over the conversation, he realized the subtle sexual subtext, totally unintentional on his part. But, the sexual presence of the other man was real and hypnotic. And it appeared that he had limited immunity.

He wasn't a talker, though, Heero noted, which meant he would have to do most of it, not his forte.

"When we last spoke, you asked about new products and where this company was headed."

"That's right."

"I had started you with a few gadgets, but we've expanded here in Sanc, and have a few new security devices that might interest you."

"That's what I'm here for."

Trowa Barton showed interest in everything and an understanding of the technology that encouraged Heero to dive right into the nuts and bolts of security instruments. It didn't take long before Heero discovered that this client knew far more than he about customer needs and implementation.

"If I'm boring you, let me know," Heero said at one point, thinking the other man's eyes were glazing over. He felt comfortable thinking that he knew more than Trowa about designing the devices and the manufacturing, even though he might be weaker at social interfacing.

"No, your designs are innovative. Can't imagine how you transition those schematics to machining instructions."

Trowa's true green eyes, bright and curious, met his directly, radiating confidence and raw intellect. College education was fine, but someone who had the kind of hands-on experience this man had Heero admired.

"Would you like a tour of the plant? It's walking distance."

"Sure."

Heero liked the other man intensely. They'd exchanged a few email communications, but in person, Trowa had real animal magnetism. He could put a man like that to good use, and he did try hard to keep his thoughts one hundred percent professional. But, it was hard getting past the attraction. He wanted to hire him on the spot and have him head the marketing department and have him near at hand. The thought of doing anything so rash, without the proper research and consideration, shocked him into thinking straight again.

"Your company isn't based on L3?" Heero asked. "It seems most of what you do is in the colonies."

"It _was_, but I'm in the process of moving to Earth and setting up operations. I didn't mind the travel, but I have a sister here. I like personal connections, and I was missing that."

"Personal connections. Those can also be complicated."

"Yeah, I know, which is probably why we're both single." Trowa's grin flashed. "Least I am. You still are, or has that changed for you? That's what you said, but it that's too personal of me, just forget I went there, okay?"

Heero was smiling and blushing. Again. He couldn't believe he'd revealed his personal details over the phone that way. Was Trowa flirting with him? It had been awhile since he'd dated anyone. He felt rustier than his front gate.

"Or maybe I read that on Facebook?"

"Probably there," Heero said, relieved. For a moment.

Why he hadn't checked Trowa's status? Read up on him as well as his company? That's why he had that account, or so Quatre had told him. And then his inborn paranoia set in. Why had he let Quatre put anything about him up on that public forum? "Well, I'm still single. And I am interested-"

Yeah, he could imagine his hands caressing this man. Could he do a fling? Was he the fling sort? What in fucks-sake was he thinking?!

"-in growing the business," he said in a rush. "Specifically, I'm interested in how you are using our products and would like to concentrate on that direction myself." There that sounded more professional.

The handsome client looked around, eyes landing on the dramatic view. Sanc Palace gleamed in the distance. "This is a great location. It shouts success."

"The company is thriving, but, honestly, I'm not all that cash-rich," Heero admitted. "A friend got me a deal on this location."

"You can't put a value on friends like that."

That was certain. Quatre Winner was priceless. "Your card doesn't have a Sanc address."

Trowa sighed and frowned. "Not yet. I have them on order. I hated dishing out money for new ones, that's all, and I'm still spending a portion of my time commuting back to L3. I haven't even got a place in Sanc to live." He smiled wryly, "Got any friends with housing deals?"

"I wish. I've been here a year. From L1. I'm renting a house in the neighboring town and commuting in."

"Ri-ight. Another colony kid. That was on Facebook also."

"I haven't updated that lately." Or ever! Or even logged in to look at what dear Quatre had created for him_- insisted_ that it be created for him. Heero hadn't used it to make friends or advertise or sell himself. He had neglected to keep it up to date. Now he was feeling wary of doing so, opening the door wider into his private life, or lack thereof.

"Not the social networker? Strange in your business."

"I'm busy and my marketing manager is… currently an opening." And Heero hoped that would put an end to that line of inquiry.

Trowa, astute man that he was, dropped the topic and shared a tale from his travels. Heero relaxed and told one of his own from his college days. In that way, they uncovered common colony experiences and revealed distinctly different lives.

"So, that manufacturing plant tour still on the books? I could use some exercise." Trowa reminded him.

How time flew when you were having fun.

The tour required miles of walks and ended up giving them hearty appetites. This led to a dinner offer and a walk to restaurant row. They found a casual place to eat and effortlessly fell back into a comfortable, relaxed camaraderie. Heero enjoyed his company as they discuss a wide range of topics, but both men retained that invisible, yet impenetrable, professional distance. Or maybe the attraction he had felt was illusionary? Though, not likely.

When Heero reached for his wallet to pay, he touched paper. _The party invitations! _Here was just the right opportunity to rid his person of another of the nasty things.

Heero passed one to the other man. "Consider yourself part of the select few."

Trowa's eyes, usually hidden and narrow, grew wide. "Sanc Palace?" His face paled. "This is something unexpected."

"Quatre Winner is a friend of mine," Heero explained. "His party and the princess's collided and this was their compromise. Please come for the refreshments, if nothing else."

It occurred to Heero, then, that his new business friend might take this as a date, and as nice as that might have been before they were tied together in work, now it would be an unwise move, definitely crossing a line they had so carefully maintained.

Plus he still held out hope for meeting his recycler! God, don't forget him! "You can bring a date, of course."

"Are you going?"

"I haven't decided."

"I will if you will. You can introduce me around. I wouldn't mind meeting the infamous Quatre Winner."

"All right. I can make sure you do, and before the party. He's nothing like the media makes him out to be." His friend was far nicer.

"He's not a rich, hot-as-hell genius?" Trowa's smile turned speculative. "Now you've gone and stirred up _my_ curiosity."

And that answered beyond any doubt the age-old question: is he gay or not?

(o)

Heero's work day ended when he saw off Trowa to his hotel. They had outlined a course of action and agreed to meet again later in the week.

Driving home gave him time to reflect on his day. No question about it, Trowa Barton had been the best part. In many ways, he had been the most interesting and intriguing person he had spent time with in a long time.

And hot.

Heero stamped down on those feelings, hard. He wanted to pursue the trash collecting man first. And he was nothing if not determined. And well-practiced at self-denial. Hadn't he done well when he'd held off sexual attraction for his best friend after Quatre had made it clear they would remain "brothers"?

_Heero had been admiring the way the artificial sunlight sparkled in the blond hair, and how the warmth had brought pink to his skin. In hindsight, he had been about to make the biggest, and worst mistake of his 19 years of life. He had nearly kissed his roommate, his very best friend in the universe._

"_I'm not meeting my life-mate here in college," Quatre had announced one fine spring day. "I want to be settled and make a mature decision, don't you?"_

_As if a cloud passed over, the light went out of his day. He felt his throat close up and a terrible pain clench at his chest. Heero believed this other boy was his life-mate already!_

"_Heero? Are you all right?"_

_He nodded and turned his face away. It was all he could manage for a few minutes._

"_Okay. Good. It must have been the light. It's not as golden as that on L4. I hope I can get used to it, but no matter what, I'm leaving here when I graduate."_

_Heero interpreted this to mean that his friend was planning to leave and that he shouldn't fall for him. __Heero decided he'd have to stay on L1. "Where would you go? Back home to L4?" Would he ever see his friend after that? He felt empty already._

"_I don't know, but I'm already thinking about Earth. The more I read about its history, the more I want to visit all those places."_

_Earth! So L1 and now Earth, too, would be off the table for him. He didn't want to be there when his best friend found that life-mate- and it wasn't him._

"_What about you? Promise me you'll come to Earth someday, if only just to visit?! I couldn't bear being so far from the friend I've come to think of as my brother—not forever."_

Brother, not potential lover; that was clear enough. So, Quatre probably had been tactfully letting him down, but he'd been Heero's first love and it had hurt. Still did a little. He'd never been able to avoid promising the charming blonde everything, and then having to live up to his expectations, like showing up at his party. The crinkle of the envelopes in his pocket—gifts and invitations to distribute— became a reminder of more promises to keep.

One more, he would give out one more of the invitations and that was it!

He didn't even have to consider to whom; the recycling man's limber body instantly presented itself forefront and foremost in his mind, and a smirk twisted his face.

A plan evolved. Heero could be cool and not a hopeless case Quatre needed to worry over. First, if he could bring himself to introduce himself to the recycling stranger, he'd have to keep it a secret from Quatre until he'd secured his agreement to attend the party. Heh.

Next, he'd introduce his best friend to Trowa Barton. There would be a moment of triumph. Ha! He, Heero Yuy, saw him first and gets to introduce him to Quatre R. Winner!

And then, the finale, to show up with … whatever the recycle-pickup man's name is!

Yes, it would serve the always-two-steps-ahead-Winner right for Heero to bring a complete stranger to the grandest show on Earth, as if he could pull fabulous men out of a hat! He liked the idea better and better. It suited him to a tee.

The man himself, "What's-his-name?" was perfect Yuy eye candy- earthy, attractive, manly and all packaged in a plain brown, recyclable wrapper- begging to be unwrapped. By him.

He missed his turn and had to go around the block. Damn, he hadn't been intimate in a long time. He felt he was long overdue.

He cut sharply and slammed on the brakes in the driveway, stopping right on the mark. Fuck! If he was to meet this remarkable recycler, it would have to be done soon and planned carefully.

Today had been recycling pick-up day. Next week it was yard trash and a different truck came. He'd never seen that driver; the mechanical arm on the truck did all the work. Although, it could be the same person, but it was unlikely. He couldn't take that chance.

Heero would have to get the invitation to him the following week. After that, it would be too late. He couldn't count on getting it to him the week of the event and not insult the guy.

Immediately on entering the house, he stowed the keys in the blue basket by the door, sorted his mail (one a bill, rest was trash), and started up his laptop on the kitchen table.

"Good thing I looked."

Checking the calendar, he noticed a holiday in the mix too. He _had_ to be here the week after next and catch that man! He typed in two entries on the calendar, one as a reminder for the reminder, and a third memo for next week to make sure he checked the yard trash driver's face and definitively identified him as not the recycle man. He paged over to the next, and marked the EVENT of the SEASON, and then backtracked to the present and penciled in "Trowa" over the entire current week. Not that he would forget a single detail, but it was nice to have backup.

That done, he took a shower, watered his air fern at the same time, and retired to an early bed and book time.

He opened his tiny electronic notebook to jot down a couple things he wanted to mention to Trowa. Once he got to thinking, he decided to make a minor change to his plans and introduce Trowa to Q first, since he couldn't make any headway meeting the recycler. He would introduce him to Quatre over a lunch? He smiled thinking that if those two hit it off he would have done something to balance the score. He owed his best friend so much.

Remembering the money, he ran up a list of people to "thank" for their services.

The candy was still at the office, under the desk, where he forgot he ever bought the crap.

"Enough of that."

He put away his toys and opened his paperback, a western, a time when men rode horses to work, decided differences over whiskey and bare-handed fighting, and shot their enemies. Pure enjoyment.

_Peeking out over the top of the water trough, he aimed and shot. One man in the alleyway across from him fell as his bullet caught him in the chest. Several shots whizzed by his head, and he ducked behind the trough again to reload his guns. While he was shaking out the empty shells, he froze. Boots appeared in his vision. He lifted his gaze and found himself looking down the barrel of a pistol. He couldn't believe it. This guy had somehow snuck up on him…_

(o)

Heero stared past the restaurant table at Trowa's long, long legs stretched to full length and sipped at his drink.

Trowa swallowed ice water then said, "I get the feeling that you and I have got a good thing going here."

Heero sucked in his breath and slowly met Trowa's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean, but I was thinking 'security systems'."

Heero swallowed what he'd expected to be plain iced tea, but was extremely sweet, and nearly choked on the ice cubes. He was pretty sure the man was flirting with him and nothing he could do would stop the warmth from climbing up his neck to his face. If he hadn't set his heart on meeting the recycling man, he might not have been so resistant.

"I think we should really get on that design for a camera on a fully articulated arm. I can get you a beta test site. Talked to them last night and they are _excited_. _Experienced_ and _thorough_." Trowa punctuated his words with a drawn out pronunciation symptomatic of L3 roots.

Oh, God, he had to concentrate here. "A beta? That would be great. Terrific. I can send the paperwork to them… or you?"

"Me. I'll serve as the intermediary between TechSolutions and any test center you agree to."

Relief washed over him. Heero nodded curtly. "I appreciate that."

"I'll drop by your office later." Trowa chuckled. "After lunch, if you're game?"

"Yes, of course," Heero managed as apprehension started up again. He wanted Quatre to like this man, but he couldn't if he never got the opportunity to even meet him. Where was Quatre? What was taking him so long? "If we ever _get_ to lunch," he muttered.

"We could order some appetizers."

Heero nodded. That had been a reasonable idea.

"You order whatever you like. I'll eat it." Trowa flicked a smile and stood. "Wash my hands," he said and glided towards the men's room.

Heero scanned the menu, keeping his eyes and part of his mind occupied; as a result, he missed his friend's arrival.

Quatre walked in with another man in tow, the elegantly proper Chinese man, Chang Wufei.

"Heero! I'm so sorry I'm late. I wanted to bring my new chief of security operations." Quatre plopped into a chair.

Apparently, Wufei worked for Winner Corp now. Why he was not surprised at the outcome?

Trowa returned to the table, and immediately Heero noted the tension in his shoulders. Trowa's easy-going manner had vanished.

"Quatre Winner, this is a valued client of mine, Trowa Barton."

"Oh!" Quatre jolted up from his chair and shook Trowa's outstretched hand. "Heero's said so many nice things about you. I'm so happy to see you in person; you're so tall. Heero, you didn't say he was tall." He stopped his thumb from stroking the back of the other man's hand and pressed his lips together to stop chattering.

He was rattled, Heero thought, smiling. Good. He's got green eyes, too, Q, just the way you like them. His smile became a smirk. "He's taller than you."

Quatre smiled, mute, so Heero finished up with the introductions. Quatre, who was so good at taking over social situations and smoothing over the awkward beginnings, seemed star-struck.

"Winner has provided me a schedule adaptable to my thesis work," Wufei explained. "Very accommodating."

Wufei smiled smugly, and Trowa studied his hands.

"He usually is," Heero acknowledged.

"Excuse me! I'll be right back. Little boys' room!" Quatre chirped as he left.

Wufei took his time removing his outer coat and flagging down a waiter to hang both his and Quatre's coats.

Trowa leaned into Heero's space, and jabbed a finger in Wufei's direction. "I thought you said _Winner_ was single."

Heero didn't recall mentioning it at all, but there was no reason to keep it a secret. "He is. Chang's just a friend and, apparently, his employee."

"Okay. Just checking. No need to bite my head off." Trowa smiled and looked smug for an instant. "Is he always so nervous?"

Wufei thought he was being spoken to and responded. "If you mean Quatre Winner, I've never seen him less polished."

Heero shrugged. "You haven't known him long." He had more to say, like how Quatre could act just as foolish as anyone, but suddenly felt protective of his friend's secrets and foibles. Let them learn for themselves.

The waitress took drink orders, reeling off the specials, and flounced away.

Quatre returned flushed, bangs damp, and Heero suspected he must have splashed his face with cold water. Yes, his eyes sparkled brightly and no matter who was speaking, the pretty blues kept tracking back to Trowa.

"Yes, I keep busy," Quatre said with a winsome smile, "but security and surveillance has always more than I can handle, which is why I hire a large staff."

"Yeah?" The taller man brushed the bangs from his eyes, which were fixed on the eager blue eyes.

All the better to _ogle_ you with, Heero mused.

"I set up a factory on L3 once," Trowa went on. "They had had a problem with property loss, and the owner had hired far too many people to try and take care of it. It was like every worker had a dark-suited agent with dark glasses hovering nearby, and still he was losing materials. So, I put up a couple cameras." He smiled. "Within a week he'd fired all the security guys. Turned out they'd been in league with someone in shipping."

"Oh, that's impressive. What a valuable service you provide!" Quatre was practically in Trowa's lap he'd leaned over so far.

Trowa, Heero thought, wouldn't have minded a bit if he had the blond tycoon in his arms so he could demonstrate his full-service contact. The animal magnetism was still there, but the direction of the pull had changed from him to his best friend, which was as it was supposed to be.

Trowa told a funny story about another job on L3 and Quatre laughed so much he couldn't breathe. And Trowa offered to give him CPR and Quatre blushed beet red and giggled.

With a sigh, Heero noted that Quatre had never been that way around him and let his attention drift until he heard his name mentioned.

Quatre was speaking. "Heero used to make medical devices, like… wasn't there one that assisted with operations, like a tiny robotic cutting tool? But that was when you were working with one of those doctors… You don't do that anymore, do you?"

"No, I sold off the medical products. That mostly funded my move here."

"And I'm so glad you're here!" Quatre gushed. "This is so nice, isn't? I feel like we're all old friends already!"

Heero was getting there, but wasn't so sure how anyone else felt.

Eventually they ordered food and when it was served the conversation sailed smoothly from superficial work questions and impersonal comments to the shared interest of the party details. Shared by all but Heero.

That last invitation was burning a hole in Heero's pocket. He had to acquaint himself with the man with the braid, the rainbow patch… and the tattoo… and the smile. He absolutely couldn't waste any more time. Finding out the man's identity topped it. Acquiring information was a business tangential to his; he should be able to determine more than the man's initials. How much nicer it would be if he could call out "Good morning" without it sounding like "Hey you!"

He sat back, relaxed, knowing he'd done well introducing Trowa to his friend and sorted through his next steps in "Mission ID", until he felt eyes on him, and Trowa discretely cleared his throat.

His line of sight included Quatre's merry face and Wufei's amused one. He didn't dare look to his right to see if Trowa was smirking.

"What?"

"His devices provide for satellite surveillance that can read a newspaper in hands of man on another colony, count hairs on a fly's back walking across the paper, identify the mites in the man's hair follicle—" Trowa began.

"—and yet he can't track a simple conversation? That's him, my dearest, old friend." Quatre's laughter tinkled the china.

With no little satisfaction, he concluded, that at some point during the meal Quatre and Trowa had become completely besotted with one another. He hoped the infatuation would last awhile and occupy both of them so they would be too busy to notice his pursuit of the recycler.

"I'd asked if you had finished handing out the invitations, in particular, if you'd invited someone special yourself?"

Heero didn't care for Coy Q, complete with batting eyelashes. "No, and it's none of your business."

Before his friend could fall into a mope, Heero came up with a topic of conversation; one that, he hoped, would perk him up immediately. "So, what do you suggest we wear to this 'fete-to-end-all-fetes' of yours?"

"Tuxedos, of course. Finding the proper color is an art. You don't stumble upon what looks best on you!" Quatre had plenty of ideas and a strong opinion as to what color would look best on his best friend. "On you, Heero, nothing brown or yellow. Definitely no gold tones. Blue is fine and so is grey. Red? Oh, maybe, but red would be perfect on Wufei."

Next, Trowa came under the spot light. Being Quatre's current flame, complete with his own particular shiny glow of new infatuation, gave him no immunity at all.

"Green is too obvious. Gold tones, browns, a touch of coral—"

"Coral? Isn't that a rocklike animal habituating in tropical waters?" Heero asked, reasonably.

"It's a color, Heero. One that would look hideous on you, but gorgeous on Trowa. It's close to salmon."

"Isn't that a kind of fish?" Heero felt sure it was, but since his friend ignored him completely to focus totally on Trowa and his color chart, he chose to keep his silence and possibly escape further notice and scrutiny.

As he might have guessed, nothing in his wardrobe could have withstood a Winner appraisal. The colors, such as they were, weren't bad, but nothing was fine enough. Above all, he didn't own a tuxedo, and that was that.

He was going to need to go shopping. Oh, yes. A MAJOR shopping trip was in his future. Heero had this sinking feeling that Trowa and Wufei- not to mention his mystery man- would all benefit from Quatre's leadership in this area.

Benefit, yes, but would they ever forgive him?

Later that afternoon, Heero prepared for his meeting with Trowa, anticipating a barrage of personal inquiries into Quatre's past. He wouldn't expose any of his friend's secrets that was for certain and he dreaded having to dodge any issues at all. He didn't consider himself to be especially clever at elusive wordplay. His worries for all for naught.

Trowa stuck to the business agenda like glue. It wasn't until the meeting ended and he was preparing to leave, that the taller man took his hand. He shook it and said with a smile, "Thanks, for everything, but especially trusting me with you most valued treasure, your best friend."

Heero had misplaced trust before, but this time he believed he knew the core of the man, and Trowa Barton's nature felt solid and true. "My pleasure."

(0)

Time to go.

Heero gripped his up his keys and stood glaring intensely out the window. He had been ready to go to the office for thirty minutes already, and now all he needed was for the trucks to show up. He watched for the sanitation truck to pull up, do its job, and then move away so the recycling one could park right behind, blocking his driveway.

And then he would glide out his door and charm a smile out of the man and an enthusiastic "Yes, I'd love to come to the ball with you." Smooth and cool. Yeah.

Any time.

But, there arose a development.

No trucks arrived. At all. Late.

Late? Ten… fifteen minutes late?

He was about to call and complain, then as a last resort, he opened his networking notebook. He popped to the garbage company's website, selected the schedule, and there it was: Holiday pickup schedule. He must have tossed the holiday reminder out with the trash.

Holiday. No pick up.

_What fucking holiday was it?_ What long-dead, good-for-nothing piece of crap Sanc nobility was born on this day? Ah… Relena's father died on this day. Was it ten years already? Well. That was sobering.

He was going to be late for work. So be it. What would a few minutes more mean? He was the boss!

He called a number infrequently used. It rang and rang, and when he was certain she wouldn't answer, he heard her voice.

"Hello? Is that really you, Heero?"

"Hello, Relena."

"Heero? Speak up. I can hardly hear you."

Sigh. "Yes, it's me. I, ah-"

"What is it? Are you all right?" She sounded worried. About him.

"I'm fine. I, ah, wanted to say—" he began again, but to _say what?_ He had deep feelings, but he often failed to express them satisfactorily, "-that I'm sorry."

Silence.

"About your dad."

"Oh… oh! Yes, thank you for remembering. For most people it's just a day off from work."

"Only for government workers and contracted employees. Not the rest of us."

"Oh? Oh, of course. So, how are you, Heero? Are you still in business on the colony?"

"Yes and no. My business is good, but I've moved the headquarters and manufacturing. To Sanc, actually."

Silence.

"Are you following me?" she asked, sounding concerned rather than as a joke, but then she added, confusing him, "You do still make monitoring equipment, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. I understand now. Um, I've been very busy. Ah, Quatre's here, you know."

"Yes, of course. He and I are…" she paused and Heero imagined that she was weighing whether or not to mention the party and whether or not she'd be required to invite him if she did.

He decided to put her out of her misery, if true. "I know about the party. I'll be there, unless you'd rather I didn't—?"

That could only be too good to be true, so it wasn't.

"Oh, no, do come! That would be wonderful! I'll look forward to seeing you then, you and-? Who will you be bringing?"

_No one_, if his luck continued to hold true to type. "Let me surprise you."

After ending the call, he wondered if what he'd said had sounded too creepy, too stalker-like. He hoped not. God help him.

Sitting in his office chair, his head cleared and he felt as if he was finally thinking straight. He checked in with the TechSolutions floor manager and his production manager, as was his usual pattern. All was well.

Okay. He found himself back on his computer. According to the website for the Waste Management Company he had contracted for his home, the pickup was only delayed a day. Fine. He had only to wait another day and then proceed to learn his mystery man's identity. One day.

Waiting wasn't his strong point on this day.

Waiting was leading to stress.

He seriously considered calling the Waste Management Company and trying to get the name, at least, of the man who collected his recycling materials. He was wondering if they'd tell him when his phone buzzed.

He wasn't expecting a call from Trowa Barton.

"Hey, Heero. Are you picking me up at the airport?"

"Am I?" It wasn't scheduled. He didn't remember having agreed to that, but then stress led to mucking with his head and fucking with his concentration.

"Guess not." He heard Trowa chuckling. "That's okay, actually. I was calling to say Quat called and he's in the area and well, you don't need to come out here, too, is all."

_Quat_? What kind of a nickname was that? He wasn't a cat or any feline; he was more of a young, energetic… what was that dog? Border collie?

What did that matter, anyway?

His pickup wouldn't be until the next day, but the question was, would it be at the same time or later? Or earlier to accommodate having to do the unusual schedule as well as today's. Or … were all the days shifted over one? In that case what happened to the Friday date? Would he have to work on Saturday to make up for missing today? What kind of sense did that make? Wasn't a holiday a day off-?

"Heero? Are you still there or did we drop the connection?"

Who? Oh, Trowa, right. "I'm here. I'm leaving right now."

No problem except he'd promised to meet Trowa at the airport and forgotten!

"No! Stop! You don't have to, that's my point. I have another ride, so… Stay cool. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow for our meeting, as scheduled."

Heero decided he could wait at his house for the recycler to come—all day if that's what it took.

"Right. No airport then."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

Heero suddenly decided to throw caution to the wind and call the driver's employer and see what he could learn.

As it turned out, that wasn't much. His lack of luck was holding true.

"I have a gift card for him and need his name and address. I want to put his name on it and don't want to leave money flapping in the breeze. Okay. How about just his first name? Initials? Uh, huh, thanks a million."

D.M.

Doug Mueller. Dashiell Mammitt. Dooly Mooly for all he knew. Dyna Mite. Yeah, that fit him.

So why had Trowa Barton called him just to say he didn't need a ride from the airport? Quatre must have gone to his head. Infatuation was turning the poor guy into a ditz.

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

** Chapter 3**

* * *

Heero vowed to take the entire day off, if necessary, if that's what it took, to get the whole party thing settled with D. M. And meet him. And impress him. _All_ of that. **Whatever** it took.

He heard the tinkling smash of glass breaking long before the rumbling recycle truck was halfway up his block. _D.M._ Heero fondled the envelope, making certain it hadn't escaped his suit pocket, then opened the door.

He would not miss another opportunity. He strode down his walkway, noting the grass needed edging even though in was cold and the grass wasn't growing. The fence could use painting, but it wasn't his responsibility to maintain that. Still.

The garbage truck came and left, and only ten minutes off schedule. Very good.

He heard the next truck turn the corner and stop at the neighbor's house. Not bad at all for having to make up time. He approved the driver's priorities.

_Here he comes. _The truck rolled past his house and stopped at his driveway_. _

"Hey! Ah, good morning, ah, sir?" The greeting came with a crisp tip of his cap, a carefree grin, and a question.

"Morning." And everything Heero had planned to say, practiced in his head to say, couldn't be located. "Here!" He shoved the card into the other man's personal space. "For you."

"Me? Oh. Okay. Should I open it here? Now?"

Heero nodded. He knew he should be saying something at this point, introducing himself, at least. But his mouth felt wired shut and his brain muddled.

The recycler's happy smile turned into a frown as his brows knitted together and the corners of his mouth curved down. "What's this all about?"

"I-It's a-a—" A what? Spit it out, goddamnit! Why was he so hobbled by the inability to speak?

"You some kind of a do-gooder trying to bring the lowlifes some class? OR is this just a plain insult?"

"No!"

"A joke? 'Cause, I like a good practical joke as much as the next man—not. I mean, if this invite is real then, um, well, this costs. Yeah, costs _me_. You know how much a tux rental is? You don't think I keep palace attire on hand do you?"

"I-I, ah, no, but I could help?"

"How, with handouts?! We don't even know each other! For the love of God you are so fucked over!"

Yes, yes he was. And he would have had the perfect comeback, had his cell phone not buzzed urgently.

"Ah, hold on. Don't go! Please! Just, ah, excuse me. Hello?"

"You coming?"

Heero checked the caller ID. Trowa. Jesus H. Christ on a stick. "Not immediately. Am I late? Sorry."

"I'm running a bit late myself. Why don't we meet at the coffee shop down the street for a late breakfast then start the shopping torture? In say… an hour? That work for you?"

"Yes, yes, that's good. Great! Thank you." Heero breathed a sigh of relief, staring down at his cellphone and then slowly raising his eyes while readying himself to take on the recycler.

"Hey, don't blame it on me if you're late for some high falutin' important meeting. I ain't keepin' ya."

"I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm late because I… forgot completely about. Ah…" Not another phone call! "Please, excuse me. I need to take this call."

His apologetic look missed the recycler by a mile.

"Hi. Ah, your timing's not too good."

"Sorry!" Quatre said. "I'll be quick. Have you asked anyone to the party?"

"What? No, I haven't a date for the party and it looks unlikely I will. From _any _vantage point! Listen, I'll still go, I promised Barton. And, I can drive anyone who needs a ride. Relena is sending me a parking pass."

"How considerate of her." Quatre didn't sound sincere. "Oh! You were serious! She really has been stalking you! How else would she know you were coming to the party?! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!"

"No! Stop it! I'm mean, she _did_, at one time, follow me about, but not now, not for a while. I told her. _I _called _her_."

"Oh? That's a surprising turn of events."

"Not really. It was the date. Her father's execution—"

"Oh, of course! How could I have forgotten? How kind of you, Heero. I'm sorry."

"Bye." He put away his phone. And cautioned a look over to where the recycler still stood. "You're still here?" At least the man had patience. That was one of the heavenly virtues, wasn't it?

"Is the entertainment over now?"

"I don't know. I get a lot of calls. I run a business."

"How many of those were business?"

One? None. "Usually, that's all I get, but this… party has my friends calling me. Dates… clothes… I don't know."

"Rubbing elbows with royalty and hobnobbing with nobility? This isn't a joke? You obviously don't know me!"

Panic!

Up close, Heero could see he wore a gold chain with a cross. Religious man, then. He might not consider dancing and partying around a holiday to be decent. He had no idea.

"No, no! I don't. You're right. I'd like to. Get to know you."

D. M. appeared to consider that. He started walking around Heero's yard pointing at plants.

_Flowers?_ What was he up to now? Heero watched him, completely mystified for a moment until it occurred to him that possibly, he was just trying out some casual conversation to get to know him a little better.

"Nice tree. Magnolia. It has big white flowers."

"It does? I haven't lived here long."

"I know. I have been covering this route for a … while. That's a rhododendron, pink. It needs acid fertilizer in spring, so you got a few months… And roses. All yellow."

"Sounds… colorful. You sound very knowledgeable. I don't know a thing about growing plants."

"Not much of a judge of my abilities then, are you? Heh, heh…"

"I consider myself to be a good judge of character. And I can mow plants down with finesse."

"Oh, I can tell. Nice lawn. Shows off the skill of the blade-runner, though it's a little fuzzy around the edges, but then so am I! Ha! Well… Gate needs oil. I can bring some by, one of these days… if you like?"

"I would. It's very annoying, as you noticed."

"I noticed you wincing when I passed through and it was either it or me and… I took a leap of faith."

"It's not you, I mean, that is irritating. It's the gate, like you guessed."

"Oh, well, that's good, then."

"I-I find you … not irritating… Ah, interesting. I find you interesting."

"Oh, yeah? Cool."

"And I'd like it if you said yes and accompanied me to the Valentine Fete at the Sanc royal palace. And… I forgot when that is, but it's soon."

D.M. looked down at the paper in his hand. "Yeah."

"You are agreeing with me that it's soon, or that you accept?"

"Ah, both."

"That's, that's… good."

"I hope so." His smile simply melted through all Heero's reserves.

"Me, too." Heero smiled and gazed into the face of the other man. "Thanks."

"Right. So, couldn't help but overhear…? But… if you don't mind dragging along another person, I wouldn't mind some help picking out a monkey suit for this fancy-ass party?"

Heero was certain that a primate costume wouldn't be appropriate attire for a palace ball, but was afraid to come right out and say so and hurt the man's feelings. "But aren't you working now?"

"Sure, but I'm way off schedule. I just came by to do your place because I know you're so anal about it." He grinned. "Give me minute to park this baby outta the way and- Can I wash up inside?"

"Yes!" Heero felt the thrill of victory. And yet he didn't even know the man's name.

He led the way into his house, pointing out the direction of the bathroom, and then rushed to find the man something to offer him. He grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and stood in the center of his front room with no idea what to do but wait.

D.M. came out and smiled. "That for me? Perfect!"

"Yes, you are," Heero murmured as he turned to his door.

"Heh, heh, sense of humor, eh?"

More like no sense at all, Heero thought to himself.

Heero wasn't sure if he was more nervous because he was with the guy he'd been obsessing over for the last few months, or because he was going to be introducing him to a friend. At least it would just be Trowa. Trowa was laid-back cool. Meeting Quatre was a part of the plan, but this was far too soon. Heero wanted a little more space. Would he like or dislike his choice in men?

Heero frowned. None of that really mattered, did it? No, his friends weren't' yet the problem. As much as he wanted them both to eventually like his choice, he knew his stress was all due to impressing whatever-his-name was.

Name. Yes, knowing his name would help.

His words dried up on his tongue. His throat tightened, closing off what brilliant conversation he imagined he could come up with to charm the other man.

Duo, happily, still had his voice. "Yep, this car is just as nice on the inside as it looks on the outside."

"Thanks." Heero kept it just a notch above the basic grunt response his best friend had reproached him for so many times, falling into his comfort zone when he's in a new situation. He could do better.

He _must_ do better.

"It was my reward to myself for surviving the move to Sanc." He splashed on a little smile to assure the other man he was joking, a little, in case the other man (find out his goddamned name, already!) really loved the city.

"I so woulda done the same, if I'd had the means, I'll tell ya." Out of the corner of his eye, Heero watched him sink back into the soft leather and close his eyes. "Yes, real nice taste."

What Heero could have done with that had he the nerve to run with innuendo! "Thanks."

"You don't know my name, do you?" The other man grinned and opened one eye.

"How could I? Your company doesn't give out any employee information." Oh. He hadn't meant to give away how he'd attempted to get that information.

"Heh, heh… So you tried? Not much of a super-duper spy guy, are ya? Well, I know yours. Mr. Heero Yuy. Eh, don't worry. It's on the route listing. Duo Maxwell."

D. M. **D**uo **M**axwell. "I never would have guessed. 'Duo' is not a commonplace name." Heero re-ran that through his internal, semantic checker, wondering if what he'd said was flattering or decidedly insulting. He decided to embroider his comment with some clarification, reminding himself to try to win over Duo. "So it fits…um… you not being a commonplace person." Ugh, that was so weak, so weak.

He could have become annoyed and opted out of the shopping trip and the invitation, but, instead, Duo laughed at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! You don't do this often, do you?"

Picking up near strangers? No. "Not often, no." In fact, the entire getting-to-know-you aspect at the start of a friendship was Heero's weak point.

After a couple of heartbeats, Heero cast a look over at his passenger, who appeared pensive.

Then he smiled and said, "'Sokay, me neither."

"Hn." Heero smiled.

"If we weren't nervous, it would be worse, ya know?"

"It would?" Heero asked, wondering what Duo meant.

"Oh yeah. Say, I was all chill and bored and all. It'd mean I wasn't interested enough to care if you were keen on me or not."

"You're courageous to admit all that."

"And you admire that, right?" Duo's smile grew then he laughed lightly and looked out the window. "Mostly, I talk when I'm nervous."

"And I clam up."

"Well, you know what they say about opposites attracting?"

Heero hoped they have some common ground, too. He commented on the weather and listened to Duo's report on the road conditions, and then Heero turned on the music, low, jazz, from a DVD Relena once sent him.

They rode in companionable silence the rest of the way.

The hop to the coffee shop meeting place took a couple more minutes and then…

Oh no. Not the whole gang!

"Duo, I'm sorry—"

Quatre was standing there with Trowa and Wufei both. Quatre's face lit with an inner fire Heero did not at all understand, but that gave his nervous stomach an extra squeeze.

"Duo!" Quatre cried out.

What? How Duo fit into Quatre Winner's world? Heero did not understand.

"Quat?"

Heero felt a punch to his arm and looked into Duo's upturned face.

"Man, you didn't tell me we'd be shopping buddies with this dude!"

"I'm just as surprised." Heero really was, too, in more ways than Duo could ever be.

"I'm so sorry if I'm ruining your plans," Quatre said, although Heero thought his apology lacked the usual sincerity, and he was sure screwing with his plans was of the least of Quatre's concerns as he favored the taller man with his lash-softened, adoring gaze. "But when ," said with a cadence complete with sparkling embellishments, "called to say the two of you would be shopping, well, I knew my assistance would be required and Wufei was thrilled to join in, weren't you?"

The silent Chinese man nodded as if he were under Quatre's command, which he probably was. "My wardrobe lacks…distinction."

Heero shrugged. His plan to spring the handsome and mysterious stranger on Quatre was over. Mission pitiful.

Now it was just a dreadful shopping trip with his friends- and Duo, who he hoped to impress. He couldn't just leave, as much as he wanted to at the moment. He shuddered to imagine the row he'd have with Quatre later.

Trowa was eye-locked with Quatre, obviously thrilled by his unexpected appearance, and Wufei was oh, so obviously whipped, subservient to Quatre's whims and moods, was intent on following through. No, he figured he'd be out voted by the others if he suggested just splitting up or going home.

But Duo…

"I think I can use all the wardrobe help you can give, to be honest," Duo was answering politely.

But, wait! "So, Q, how is it that you know each other?" Heero asked.

"How is it that Duo and I know one another? Oh, it's been awhile, but we met when Duo set up my company's recycling objectives and the strategy to carry it out," Quatre said.

"Yeah, when it comes to stashing the trash, I'm your man."

But wasn't Duo just the pickup man? How could he be if he was meeting with top management? Heero wanted to hear more, but standing around outside with a small crowd maybe wasn't the best time and place to discuss things.

And Trowa apparently agreed. "There's a place that serves breakfast close," he suggested.

"I'm starving. I had to skip breakfast to get to 'Ro's place before he took off." Duo stared longingly towards the coffee shop.

"We'll eat before we shop," Heero said and led the way with Trowa close enough to joggle his elbow.

"So, you just met him?" Trowa asked.

"Met him, yes. I had my eye on him for a while."

"Looks mutual."

"Hope so." It warmed Heero inside to imagine he'd attracted Duo. "I just learned his name. _He _already knew what _business_ I was in."

"He's hot." The husky edge to Trowa's voice made the comment sound sincere and caused a quake of jealously to radiate from Heero's center outwards.

Heero's hands tightened into fists and he prepared to… to what? Punch the other man's lights out?

Trowa wasn't at his side, though. He'd hung back to catch something Quatre was whispering into his ear, and, just like that, Trowa's attention was attached completely to the blond, Duo cast aside.

Heero admired the man's excellent self-preservation skills and let out his breath as the rush of anger and anxiety faded. He hid a trembling hand, feeling stupid. Of course, he had always hoped that his best friend would stand up for what he wanted and not put up with a neglectful boyfriend. No, he'd have little competition to worry about from Trowa's direction. That poor guy would soon have his hands full keeping up with Quatre's demands.

Duo's raucous laugh interrupted his thoughts. Whatever Wufei had said to him, it must have been amusing. He moved next to Duo so that they'd sit together at the expansive, corner window-table Wufei had already chosen.

"Did I miss something important?" Heero asked.

Wufei shook his head, "no".

Quatre sat next to Heero and Trowa selected a chair next to Quatre.

"Heero and I met in college. We saved each other from being the only ones not having a good time at an awful frat party." With a look to Duo- and not him, Heero noted- Quatre asked, "So how did you accomplish meeting him?"

Heero's stare hardened. It sounded as if Quatre knew too much, especially about things that involved him and more especially about things that involved him that he didn't know about first, and should have. Like Duo being interested in him. He didn't like the deviously cunning Quatre R. Winner interfering in his personal business. That was for him to do to Quatre.

"It wasn't easy," Duo answered, cutting into Heero's sequence of thoughts like a knife through the soft tofu Heero had purchased for his dinner. "For awhile there, I was thinkin' I'd haveta strip down to a g-string to get him to notice me."

Trowa smiled slyly. "Camo works best. With a matching tank."

Heero watched the color drain from Quatre's face and mused at how quickly a flush replaced it. Interesting reaction. He decided maybe this could be fun.

"Oh yeah?" Duo's low voice was just throaty enough to grab and hold Heero's attention. "Maybe I'll look for something like that while we're shopping. Whadda ya think, 'Ro? Think I can rock the military look?"

"Yes." If he hadn't the iron-will of a trained soldier—armed-service uniforms being on his mind at the moment- Heero was sure he'd be all over the man, even in public. He adjusted himself with discretion, covering a flush of heat with a drink of ice water, and watched Duo out of the corner of his eye.

Duo looked Trowa over very carefully, and then shrugged and stared until he'd caught Heero's full attention. "I may not be as cut as him, but I'm not skinny- I'm streamlined."

"You could feed him a few of those Valentine sweets you bought," Quatre said, covering a smile with his menu.

"Valentine candy?" Wufei said like a curse. "Those nasty, sticky-sweet hearts are the vilest substances to ever be branded with the term 'candy.'"

"You have clearly never tried an Almond Joy bar," Duo said, his eyes glittering with humor.

Trowa snorted. "One of the vilest substances to ever be branded with the term 'joy'."

"Now available in 'fun size.'" Duo indicated something about five inches long that grew to closer to nine.

Heero actually liked Almond Joy candy bars—with an indulgent, dark-chocolate coating a chewy sweet coconut center, and whole almonds- but this cracked him up. Everyone laughed, even the rather dour Wufei.

_Tofu stir-fry and candy bars._ Heero felt hungry and he'd had a bowl of cereal an hour ago. A tasteless bran mix with beige-tasting soy milk. Blah, like his life. Not anymore! Duo would liven it up, he felt sure of that- a gutsy guy who could sit with a bunch of strangers chatting away as comfortably as he could with friends was just what Heero needed and wanted.

They placed their orders and sipped drinks while waiting for the food to arrive. He felt a knee nudging his under the table. Duo was smiling at him a little so he smiled back. It was an awkward way to start a romance, but safe with so many others around to carry off a conversation. Feeling Quatre's eyes on him, Heero looked up to meet them straight on. "What?"

"I know I recommended to you a couple of men's clothiers—"

"Yes and I picked the closest," Heero interrupted.

"Which was very practical of you, but it is not the best choice, under the circumstances."

Heero didn't like his judgment questioned in so idle a manner by his friend. He wasn't a frivolous man. "_What_ circumstances?"

"I'll be shopping with you!" Quatre smiled and launched into a description of a wedding he'd been to and the clothing worn and the latest styles.

It all bored Heero to near death. When Quatre referred to him wearing a "killer ensemble", Heero imagined something bristling with weaponry like porcupine quills, but metal. He was saved from the need to comment by the arrival of the food; he suspected several other lives had been spared as well that morning, if he was any judge of his fellow table mates.

They quickly dispatched the food in front of them and Quatre signaled for the bill.

"If there's nothing else I can bring you? Coffee? Dessert? Me?" The waitress giggled, but her joke flopped like a beached whale. "No? Okay, well, thank you." The waitress left them the check and trotted to her next table.

Heero and Quatre looked up at exactly the same instant with the intention of saying the same thing. Heero held back with a swallowed smile, letting his friend carry on. "Why don't you get started while I settle the bill this time? You know the shop I mean, don't you Heero?"

"Yes. The name is here on my phone, having just been sent to me."

Quatre winked cutely.

Trowa tarried at the door and Heero let him wait for Quatre, knowing they'd be right along. Duo and Wufei were arguing over the temperature outside.

"I like it cold. I mean, when it's hot it sucks to work a long shift."

_Okay._ Heero licked his lips hanging on Duo's words a little too much. "Hot" and "sucks" triggered his imagination to no good end.

They were both staring at him. Waiting.

"Ultimo," he said, putting a name on their destination. "This way."

"I haven't bought a suit in years," Duo confided. "I stopped growing long time ago, heh, heh."

"I thought to rent a tuxedo," Wufei reported in his brusque way. "But Mr. Winner informed me I'd need one for many corporate occasions and that I should save myself the trouble later and just buy one."

Heero couldn't think of any upcoming occasions, other than this one, where formal attire would be required of him. Still… "If you must wear one more than once I guess it's more economical to just break down and buy one."

"I'll wear it for this, get married in it and then buried in it, I suppose." Wufei smiled at his own wit.

"Married? No way!" Duo gestured all over the place as if to rid himself of the suit, marriage vows, and all occasions. "When _I_ get married," he settled down and smiled dreamily, "I'll be dressed in gold and walk through shimmering water in the candle light. Rain would be cool, too. And there will be lots of food afterwards!"

Heero could envision that, actually. If the water were warm and clean and his pant legs secured high and dry—His breath hitched. He'd placed himself dead center in Duo's fantasy without a second's hesitation. No reservations. A dream within his heart.

He hardly knew this man and he could picture himself marrying him! That was jumping ahead recklessly, even if it was just in his head! He felt light-headed enough to place a hand over his wrist and check his pulse rate. Too fast. Possibly he'd consumed too much salt, or caffeine?

"Not traditional. No woman would accept your terms." Wufei straightened his shoulders. "From my experience, they count on gowns, cake cutting, and… something blue."

"I got blue eyes. Say, you're married?" Duo asked, not bothering to mask his surprise.

"No, not now. Not really. It was …" he paused, looking pained to have to explain something so personal, "… an arranged affair, but she died before—" He waved away the rest of the sentence. "Well, that was years ago. It would have ended badly under any conditions, considering."

Considering he was a gay man, or had he been wrong about that, Heero wondered?

"Hey, sorry, man—" Duo tried to say, but Wufei turned away and walked faster.

"We should cross the street here," Heero pointed out and they did.

No one looked more relieved than Wufei by the change of subject; he shirked his melancholy with stiff back and upturned nose.

We'd just stepped into the shop, decorated in subdued greys and cream tones, when a man appeared, a specter grinning with anticipation. "May I help you?"

"Unlikely," Wufei said, intending, Heero assumed, to put him off.

"Just point us at the formal wear," Duo said. "We can do the rest."

"Good luck with that." Heero didn't think anyone would be pointing them in any direction to hunt for clothes _without assistance._

Quatre and Trowa made a noisy entrance. Heero's best friend greeting the staff by name and fluttering in his direction, uttering assurances and instructions simultaneously. "Nothing to worry about… the Barrett's tuxedo line to start, in blue and grey—"

"And black!" Duo added. "I think black on black for me, huh?"

_Or stripped naked on my bed_, Heero thought, with a hard swallow that stopped him from uttering that aloud. Duo had been asking him how he'd look, and there he was with his mind was sliding down another path entirely.

"Ah—" Heero muttered. But before completely giving up trying to be sensible, he pulled out an agreeable nod, tagged on a non-committal shrug, and mumbled something incomprehensible about lots of choices.

He heard a chuckle at his back.

"Hitting the junk food hard lately?" Trowa asked with a sly smile.

"I eat out frequently, but what's that got to do with anything?" Heero prickled as his defenses rose.

"Could be a case of brain rot." Trowa stared him down.

Heero looked blankly back and watched Trowa's smile show a little tooth.

"You are what you eat… _out_."

Before Heero had the word play worked out to see that it could be a twisted sort of joke, Quatre appeared.

"Oh, Trowa, you are so droll." Quatre trilled and snatched him up with an arm around his waist and linked his other arm through Heero's.

_Droll? _Heero was certain he'd never heard his best friend say something as stupid as that before.

"Be nice," my uncharacteristically dumb-blonde friend continued on, "Heero's got his _special_ new friend here."

_God._ And Duo was standing right there! Heero felt the blush rise to his cheeks. He was burning up where he stood. _Special friend!_ He only wished! He turned and strode away, bursting with the determination to press on, get into a dressing room be seen no more.

The trying on of clothing occurred in a grey blur interspersed with moments of brilliance for Heero, like when Duo called him to his dressing room for help with tie selection. Heero had already made his choices, letting Quatre pick the final blue tie color, figuring it was enough meddling in his business to keep him out of his hair and let Heero focus on Duo, alone a little. He looked forward to being of service to Duo and was flattered when asked.

"I wanted all black, but Quat claims it's not a funeral so I gotta add color and he says this is it. Whaddya think? Too girly?"

The lavender was, to Heero's mind, too feminine on him with his delicate coloring, the wisps of brown hair framing his face, and especially the few near his deliciously parted lips.

"Um… try the darker shade." Heero picked up the deeper purple tie.

"Yeah, that's what I think. Gimme a moment. Geez, glad I don't haveta wear this getup every day."

"Me, too." Heero smiled, although he couldn't take his eyes off the exposed slip of throat as the lavender tie went off, noticing that he hadn't bothered to button the shirt all the way. "I can do that for you."

"Thanks!"

Heero touched the rough jawline, not by mistake, as he secured the new tie in place. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch and kiss and fondle. His mind raced with possibilities.

"Maybe later, eh?" Duo was asking him.

"Yes." Yes, to anything! Absolutely anything.

"Just to come clean and be fair, I read everything you put up."

Heero froze in place, speculating about what Duo meant. "Put… up? What do you mean?"

"On Facebook?"

"Oh," Heero said, relieved that it was that simple.

Duo knew about him from Facebook.

But knew _what_ exactly? Why would he mention it? The questions tumbled one over the other, causing a brain delay when he couldn't come up with suitable answers. And then Heero wondered what was _up_ on his site.

He felt stupid for being so clueless, but he felt the need to disassociate himself from anything incriminating that Duo might have seen.

"I didn't post anything, actually. Quatre did it for me. I didn't feel comfortable with even my picture being out there for the universe to see."

"But your buddy knew you needed it for your business. He was right, you know. Don't worry. There's nothing racy or anything, heh, heh. It's all very professional sounding. Hardly notice the tiny Gay-Pride icon in the corner unless you're looking for it."

His eyes twinkled and Heero noticed that the tie was a near-perfect match.

"Just kidding." Duo looked uncomfortable, twiddling with his shirt buttons.

Heero realized that he must have been scowling at him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously while trying to combat his tendency to look more severe than he intended. He smiled as best as he could. "I know. Q, that is, Quatre wouldn't have been that obvious," Heero said.

"Q? That's a cute nickname. Fits him." Duo returned to his apologetic explanation. "Anyway, no rainbows or anything," he paused and smirked, "except without some macho sports references or drinking yourself sick with the boys or a host of dirty women jokes, it kinda gave off a 'gay' aura."

Heero "harrumphed" because he was unable to defend the site or its aura. He was feeling a little exposed and struggled with the unfairness of that. He felt the need to appear tough, and so he combated with a little known fact about himself. "I target shoot."

"With guns? Cool. I've never gone to a range or anything, but I can hit a rat at 50 yards, heh, heh… ah, yeah… So, you think this one will do?" Duo dangled the darker, purple tie and cummerbund combination in the air.

"Yes." Heero became increasing aware of being in a dressing room, a large one, but just a dressing room with the best looking man he'd ever laid eyes on; at least, to his mind.

"Listen," Duo said with a sigh, "I came here from L2, for what it's worth, with a bunch of space recyclers, the Sweepers. I was just a kid, got in a fight at a bar over the braid and a misunderstanding, neglected to make the ship launch, and there I was. Stuck in Sanc without the dough for a ticket out."

"They left you in Sanc, alone? With no money? That's cruel."

"Pretty harsh, yeah. But, there were strict rules when I signed on and I mighta had more money if I'd saved it and then I did miss the deadline. Nothing personal. I'm fairly versatile and adaptable. I got a job fast and liked Earth so I stayed put, figuring there was nothing on L2 to hurry back to. It's been like five years and all."

Heero thought he looked proud of his achievement and thought he should be. "I'm impressed."

Duo stripped off his shirt.

Heero didn't even attempt to look elsewhere and seem disinterested. His jaw dropped.

There was the tattoo decorating the pale skin stretched over lean muscle, the faint tan on his face and arms not reaching his chest, a hint of pure male scent, enough to drive his libido into an alternate universe.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed," Heero said, pleased to have repressed the croak his voice.

"Yeah." Duo grinned at him. "So, what are you wearing? For the party?"

Party. Yeah. "Same as yours, but in a dark blue."

"I don't getta preview? No?"

"I took Q's advice and picked his top choice." Heero shook his head. "All stowed away already."

Duo looked disappointed, Heero thought, but only briefly and certainly not deeply, because in the next heartbeat he smiled. "Guess I'll have to wait till the big event. We done here, then?"

"We are. Even if the others aren't, we can move on. You have a route to finish."

"A route? Oh, yeah, that. Won't take long at all."

Heero was tempted to grab the braid as it swung around just to feel it. Duo tucked it behind his back and busied himself with the clothes. Heero replayed what Duo had said, wondered if there was a hint in there that he'd like to see more of him today, and then opted for "yes".

"We could do something after that, if you'd like? Get to know more about one another?" Heero asked, feeling brave. Oh, so brave.

"Okay. Sure. That would be cool, yeah."

Cool. Very cool. They didn't linger in the changing room any longer.

Wufei, as it turned out, had taken the longest time to make his decision; fighting the "red" choices until Quatre threatened him with the possibility of being abandoned to Andre's devices (he was an extraordinarily eager, young sales man with resolve and patience sure to outlast that of the Chinese man).

"All right. This one is the least vile."

"The Cranberry collection! Excellent choice!"

Wufei seemed to cringe under the fruity onslaught.

Duo handed over his pile of clothes for packaging. There was a little money argument but Heero won and Quatre won and that was that. Heero might have wondered at that capitulation on Duo's part, but he was relieved not to have a knock-down, drag-out fight right there in the elegant clothing store. Besides, Quatre had his argument so well-rehearsed, so substantial, and convincing. As he had said, "There were plenty of other expenses the others could cover! You are doing us a favor letting us get off this lightly!"

Quatre wound an arm through Heero's and pulled him close, letting Duo and Trowa move ahead to the door, following Wufei.

"So, I like him a lot. Do you?"

_Duo? God, yes._ "Yes."

"Well, it looks as if he's had a bit of a crush on you. He told Trowa he'd looked you up."

_Facebook—again! _ "Yes, he told me."

"Don't thank me for that!"

"I won't," he said straight-faced.

Quatre scrunched his mouth up into a little pout and his brows down into a frown.

"So, you and Trowa then?" Heero asked, not really thinking it was necessary for what he'd seen of their interactions.

It was as if the clouds passed and the sun shined brightly- Quatre's face glowed. "It's amazing."

"Q, just take it slow, okay?" Heero advised. He knew it had been a stupid thing to say, but he felt it ought to be said.

"Oh, no. You introduced us. He's quality and I can tell. If I have sex with him it will be on _your_ head!" Quatre said, laughing.

Heero knew he was laughing at his expression. What an awful image!

And so ended the shopping experience.

* * *

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Duo's house really exists. When I first wrote this story, I pictured it from a memory of 15 years. Recently, though, I visited the lovely gentleman who still lives in the house of wood, and it's a little changed. The view is terrific out the huge picture windows, with deer, raccoons, squirrels and a wide assortment of birds for entertainment. Some of the fruit trees have been replaced by giant hanging bells and the barn is dustier and filled with tuba parts. A couple parcels have been sold, so the lot is a little smaller, but the same air of Hobbit house on a hill still exists.**  
**

* * *

After returning to Heero's house, neither young man seemed in a hurry to part.

"I really have next to nothing left of my route today," the recycler said. "After dropping the rig back at the lot, I'm free to meet you anyplace."

Heero had no ready idea to suggest. The weather wasn't good for the outdoor activities that interested him, like rock climbing and hunting, and he rarely did anything in the city besides eat, and they had just eaten. There was only so much eating out he could do.

Sensing this lack of ideas, possibly, Duo took up the initiative. "Well, you could show me where you work; that is, if you wanna hang out some more? It's okay if you've changed you mind. After all-"

"No! I mean yes. I haven't changed my mind and that's a good idea." Not very exciting, but it put them in his personal territory where he'd have an advantage, have something to talk about.

"Okay. I don't go uptown everyday like you so it's kinda a treat for me. I wasn't sure you'd want to spend time around work on a day off. This is a day off for you, isn't it?"

"I arranged to be out of the office all day, and I only work there and I haven't done any sightseeing."

"All right then, I'll take this baby back to the company lot, and then should I meet ya at your office place?"

"Parking's difficult. I'll meet you at your lot and take you there."

"Ah, that's a bit out of your way."

"No problem. I have time."

"Okay. How about you meet me outside the main gate in an hour?"

An hour was good. Heero had some investigative work to do before meeting with Duo again.

Duo gave him directions and told him where to park. "I'll run out to your car."

Heero stood in his doorway watching Duo drive away, missing his company already. One hour, minus commute time, would give him plenty of time to check into his FACEBOOK account and see what all the excitement was about.

His own information was just as uninteresting as he'd hoped. Brief and to the point. The picture his friend had used made him look a little less severe than he might have wanted, but it, too was allowable, which was a good thing because he hadn't wanted to start a fight with Quatre over what had been a blameless, well-meaning intention.

Trowa's entry was a bit jazzier with more pictures, but not of him, and more work-related links. Now there was a man who didn't give away much, either. It didn't worry him that Trowa might be using his best friend to climb the social ladder. The man was self-made, confident and capable, and ran a reputable business. He could use whatever help Quatre wanted to give him. And he loved dogs. Perfect.

Quatre and dogs shared many personality features: eagerness to please, soulful eyes, faithful devotion, appealing charm, a sharp bite. Well, not that exactly.

And there is was! Duo Maxwell the- what?! He was another thing altogether, and it wasn't just your run-of-the-mill trash handler. What the hell?!

Heero slammed shut the laptop and jammed his arms into his coat sleeves. Time to meet the real Duo Maxwell.

He circled the lot, passing a fleet of trucks plastered with the trash collection logo, until he spied a line of pale green trucks like Duo drove with the "three-R" logo emblazoned along the side panels. Printed on the side was Reuse, Recycle, Restore orbiting the Earth sphere on a crooked path to include the Lagrange points. Just as Duo had stated on his page, the recycling business was a spin-off of the larger sanitation establishment and shared the property.

He also noticed what he hadn't paid attention to before: a small URL for Maxwell's Recycling and Demolition website. Oh, yeah. Hiding right out in the open. How did that get past him? That irritated Heero a little more than he'd admit to.

Heero drove by the recycle trucks until he found a small, low building that looked like it could contain the office, and pulled up alongside. His quarry stood inside, backed up to the window, gesticulating as he talked on the phone.

He analyzed his feelings and didn't like the conclusion: Duo had avoided telling him what his real job was, he'd misrepresented himself, and Heero didn't like deception.

He studied the man and pushed down his feelings, which threatened to take over and cause him to forget it all and just go for the man no matter what. With a determined effort, he decided to get the next scene over with and stepped in without knocking. He did open the door carefully, quietly, slowly, and signaled "hello" with a tiny wave when Duo turned his way.

"—right, that's the next few shifts while Blake is in the hospital. Thanks, man. No…" Duo sucked in his breath at the sight of his intruder, startled, but finished his call. "…that's it for now. See you Monday then. Bye."

Duo spun on a heel for the face-off. "You're early and aren't very good at following instructions. I have a few more calls to make." He waved at an empty chair and the coffee machine to the side. "Relax, help yourself if you want."

Heero barely made out his next words, which sounded like: "We'll have to work on the following orders thing— could be fun."

But then Duo was already focusing on the next call, so with a stiff nod of acceptance Heero picked a worn Roadster magazine from the top of a pile and sat. He listened in to an order re-fill and billing correction, another employee shift adjustment, and a lengthy discussion of services, which had to be a selling job. The guy worked hard and Heero admired that. He ran a good shop, so why had Duo not told him he was in charge from the start? Not that he told him much of anything, but he'd let Heero assume a lot. What was the lowly loader worker pretense all about?

Duo wasn't fitting into the mold Heero had made for him. He didn't like being wrong, or feeling resentful, but he couldn't get past it.

The heat had dissipated from his anger by the time Duo set down the receiver. Heero was left with an annoying hurt over trust issues.

Duo perched on the corner of his desk, arms folded over his chest. "Well? What brought you by an hour early? You looked pissed at me."

"I went on FACEBOOK and found out what you _really_ do for a living. You _lied_ to me."

"Uh, uh. We've known each other for like 5 hours and had _how_ much time to talk about ourselves? Think about it, chum, before you start with the accusations."

"You accused me of using the invitation as a kind of- of charity action."

Duo's blush proved his guilt, in Heero's mind. "Yeah, that was a little over the top, I admit, but I wasn't expecting you to jam a palace party _summons_ at me before trading names and maybe going out for some coffee."

"It was an invitation," Heero corrected. He acknowledged, inwardly, that the other man had a good point. Still. "On nice paper."

"The best," Duo said.

"The point I'm making is that you looked me up, knew what I did, but you didn't give me clue that you were the manager of this place. You left me thinking you drove a truck for the recycler, and that's it."

Heero found it took a lot to rile Mr. Maxwell. It was as if he half expected everything to explode eventually, and took it in stride. Skipping over the defense, he dove right to the meat of the matter, another analogy that brought to mind dogs and made Heero wonder if he had a dog complex. There had been a sad encounter with a dead puppy when he'd been a kid, and he wondered if that may have started it.

A finger poking his chest jolted him back to present company, company that looked damned handsome when he was a little worked up.

"Oh_, I_ get it. _Your_ problem is that I had _already_ learned about you, while _you_ hadn't even got past company security to learn my name. Heh, heh… It's okay for _you_ to play spy and look into other people's secrets but not for anyone else?"

"Not just _any_ one." Heero considered him very special and was ready to drop the entire argument. Duo wasn't letting it evolve into anything important either. From his cocky grin, Heero decided he'd caught the intentional complement.

"Oh, that's better. Heh, heh… I wasn't hiding from you. It was all out in the open, if you'd looked."

"I couldn't look you up because I didn't know your name." Weak, Heero, very weak.

"Not my fault that I'm a social networking marvel and you are…not. Anyway, I just wanted to do a little previewing myself before walking into an unknown situation or something."

"Wait, 'situation' you say? Had you been _expecting_ me to ask you out this morning?"

"Sorta. Quat—"

"Winner!" Heero slapped a hand over his face to cover his grimace. "I _knew_ he had a hand in all of this. He can't keep his grubby paws out of my life." Heero was keeping to the puppy dog analogy when it came to his best friend. "So, he put you up to all of this?"

"Hold on!" Duo backed away a few steps, his hands fending off a possible impending attack. "I don't know what you mean by 'all of this'. All he did was suggest your company as a client. I eliminated your company as a recycling fit for me, but followed up on the owner to FACEBOOK."

"Oh." Not so bad, his networking, blond, tycoon-for-a-friend was. "And so that's when you learned about me."

"Where I read up on you, right. And that's the truth. I may run and hide, but I don't lie."

Right. In Heero's mind, Duo's explanation wasn't so bad and it all the elements fit together neatly. No one was at fault here except his own paranoia.

"I believe you." Heero let a smile spread to his face. "Sorry for any misunderstandings."

"Cool. Glad for that. Wanna know more? For you, I'm an open book."

"All right. I'm curious now how a Sweeper orphan became a manager of all of Sanc's recycling in five years?"

"Really?" He may have sounded puzzled, possibly by the sudden change of topic, but he looked pleased by Heero's interest. "Better get comfortable. It'll take a few minutes to tell."

Both men settled themselves on the couch, turned toward one another, knees nearly touching.

"I won't lie, the first few days I was lost. I stayed at a homeless shelter until I found a job washing dishes and sweeping floors. A week later while taking out the garbage, I met the waste management driver and found out there were openings. I applied and during the interview told them about my background in salvage work and how people were tossing out perfectly re-usable items that could be re-fabricated. When I told them about the money that could be made, they became more interested."

Duo snickered a little, and Heero joined in with a chuckle of his own, but thought the fact was more sad than funny. He resolved then and there to make Duo's life a better one, and with him in it!

"Anyway, I got the job as a truck dispatcher first, not the best use of my skills, so I also hung out with the sorters, separating large items like refrigerators from the rest, and improved their productivity by measurable amounts, which got me more notice. About that time, Howard, my boss back at the Sweepers must have regretted my loss or the law got on him for ditching an underage kid, in any case he sent me my back wages and severance package, which amounted to a tidy sum. After a year of working for the waste management folks, I'd accumulated a hefty back account and went to them again with my proposal and the money to back it up."

"So you started this recycling business?"

"Pretty much. It's grown considerably since the start, but it's mine, only partly subsidized by the big company."

The phone interrupted them.

"See why I wanted to meet you at your car? As long as I'm here, I gotta answer."

"Go ahead," Heero said. He enjoyed watching this Duo at work and found he could learn a lot about the man just by listening in on his calls.

Duo continued to direct, control, hire, fire, praise, berate, curse, and occasionally comfort with kind words a crew of tough men, drivers, loaders, who made their money from their strength and their sweat. They worked hard and lived hard.

Duo did more than schedule recycling trucks. Heero recognized that he was his counterpart, the office manager, the one in charge, responsible for every aspect of his business like Heero. A perfect match. A man who could understand him, or possibly could grow to understand and sympathize… emphasize… fall into bed with him…

"Hey, 'Ro. I need to go see my bookkeep in the next room. You can follow or stay in here, whatever you want."

Heero followed him into the small neighboring room which was wall-to-wall cabinets and bookcases and desks and tables. At one of the desks sat a small man with a computer and a stack of files. Duo leaned over the shoulder of the bookkeeper.

Heero pushed a pile of files to the side and hitched up on a table corner. While he waited, he learned that Duo also solicited and reviewed bids on new equipment as well as the jobs themselves.

Hard work, maybe, but Duo appeared to thrive on it.

He jumped to his feet. "Done! C'mon, let's get outta here while we can."

Duo stared expectantly at Heero, but Heero was in no rush to leave.

"You like your job," Heero said.

"Sure I do. Get your rear in gear, sweetheart." Duo gently directed him out into the main office with a shove to the small of his back. "Who wouldn't wanna negotiate contracts and hafta deal with the unions and slog through all the sewer-clogging city, state, and federal paperwork required, including environmental reports? You ever gotta deal with those?"

"Yes. I hate it and contract out for an office worker to do it most of the time."

"Good idea! I outta do that, too, to make life better right? Still, that leaves the rest. What's not to love in a world of bribery, petty crooks, thugs on the take, and the smiling lads with their knives up their sleeves for a living?"

"It's a big job with stress and tension."

"Yep." Duo cuffed him lightly on the arm. "Bet you get tired of dealing with a lot of hardnoses in your line of work."

Heero acknowledged the truth of that with a nod. "But you love it."

"Oh, yeah, because it's alive!"

Alive with a vitality that Heero thought kept him alert and steaming hot, or was that smoking hot? He deliberated for a moment. The more Heero thought about the steaming part, the more excited he felt. Desire flooded his senses. He wanted to put his hands on the other man, transfer his passion to action.

But, exactly _how_ was he going to make the next move, Heero wondered?

He could be direct, if he knew how achieve _direct_ without becoming overly clinical. Quatre had told him he came off cold when approaching a new situation. He wanted Duo to see him as warm. Not too hot, but definitely not cold. Warm.

Initiating a physical contact- a kiss to start! - shouldn't be as difficult as he was making it!

It wasn't as if Duo was a particularly elusive character. Not a subtle character, or sly. His best features hit all Heero's "must have" marks: very sexually attractive, toned and having a nice body, good looking and manly without being either too pretty or too muscular ; smart, but not an intellectual; ambitious, rather than driven; self-confident but not arrogant; enticing not flirtatious.

It wasn't that Duo was confusing or mysterious. He was too _wonderful _a find for Heero to go andrush into a sexual encounter and ruin a good thing, even if Heero figured out what and _how_.

Too soon? Too soon! What was he going to do with all the _need_ building up inside?

He realized after a few moments that neither of them had said anything and were staring into one another's eyes. Duo's looked glazed and then he blinked, possibly noticing how they'd become completely fixated on one another.

Duo was the one to break the silence. "Ah, you wanting to kiss as much as me, or am I reading this all wrong?" he asked with a wicked lick of his lips.

"I could look at that software problem you mentioned to your bookkeeper," Heero said loftily.

"Say wha-?"

Heero blushed. "Joking."

Duo closed the distance between them and their mouths met in a tingling, supple grind of teeth, lips, and tongue. His fingers tangled in Heero's hair. Nothing had felt so good, so important.

Heero pressed harder to deepen the contact and secured Duo in place at his shoulder and waist. He didn't want to let go. Their lips merged into one organ. He felt a wiry arm slink around his waist, and his body reacted naturally to the arousal of his passions. Duo must have felt it, too, but instead of letting nature take its course, Heero felt a gentle push, cool air, and Duo parted from him.

"Ummm nice," Duo mumbled, smacking his lips. "I think I need that candy now."

"Candy? Why candy?" Heero asked. "It's a little soon, but if it's food you require-?"

"Not yet, and I can't believe I just said no to food, but I was thinking about something else. Just pondering … wondering if your kisses are sweeter than candy." His eyes twinkled and he chuckled playfully.

"Wine."

"Wine, Heero?"

"The song goes 'kisses sweeter than wine'."

"We-ell, you, me and a bottle of wine- not today. Keep that in mind for our next date, okay?"

Heero's mind raced to a fast finish, filling in a few drinking and kissing details and lingering on the hot, naked finale. Heero made a quick determination of the distance to the couch. Had they still been in landing distance of the couch, Heero might, just might have launched them in that direction. He smiled, contemplating a pleasant outcome to that rash move, rash because he'd never done anything so aggressive like that before.

"C'mon," Duo pulled him out the door. "It ain't that comfortable, believe me."

Duo had already led them outside and was locking his office door, by the time Heero realized that the other man had practically read his mind and that he'd possibly had "encounters" on that couch, in that office. That made him a little sad. He was alerted to the other man watching him by another light thump to his arm.

"Stop that. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm not-! I don't mess around at work, for one thing, and I don't, well, anyway, the fact of the matter is, I've slept on that couch from time to time and it's hard and unforgiving. All right?"

"Yes." Heero couldn't stop the heat of embarrassment from coloring his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's flattering to be desired, you know. Let's go."

"But—" Heero left his argument hanging in the air.

There were times when he could relinquish control, not many, but around Duo Maxwell he felt compelled to acquiesce to his judgment. The man had demonstrated that he could be tough as nails when it came to business deals, and wasn't afraid to face issues head on or go for what he wanted with a little encouragement. He admired Duo's wisdom in the matter of tempering desire with caution, and decided that the other man probably had experience to backup all his smarts.

"Since you are calling the shots," Heero said once they'd settled into his car. "You can choose our music for the ride."

"Cool." Duo busied himself, scrolling through the playlist until settling on a simple shuffle of Heero's male vocalists.

But music wasn't enough. Heero wanted to listen to Duo talk. That shouldn't be too difficult to make happen, he thought, smiling. "So, turning a page in your open book, why were you driving one of your workers' routes in my neighborhood? That wasn't a one-time occurrence."

"Can't fool you! Heh, heh… I wondered how long it would take for you to get to that."

"My paranoia peeking through…"

"I wouldn't go as far as calling it paranoia. Being careful is a survival skill."

Heero nodded, accepting Duo's assessment. It wasn't going to let him out of replying to his question, though. "So? Are you going to answer me?"

Duo preened a little, straightening stray hair from his face and flipping that long, long braid of hair to his back. "You'll have to wait for that story. I've been promised a tour of your business and…candy."

Book closed. At this point, Heero suspected he'd learn more if he backed off and allowed Duo to control the rest of their day.

"Candy? Oh, yes." Heero could blame Quatre for dropping that hint, too, bless his soul. "I stored it in my office. I haven't thought how to get rid of it."

Duo swung an arm over the backrest and leaned close. "You've come to the right guy. If there's anything I know, it's how to process what's in excess and unwanted."

Hero smiled, but he was still troubled by Duo's reticence to answer him.

"Aw, don't pout," Duo said and then bowed close, dipped in, and pecked his cheek bone, leaving a wet spot. "Man, it's hard to keep up a mysterious persona around you and make myself a little more interesting than I really am."

"You are fascinating enough."

Duo sat quietly a few moments while Heero kept his eyes on the road, weaving through the dense traffic.

"Okay. Actually, it was about time you asked. It's pretty simple. One of my guys needed time off on a regular basis—his wife needed cancer treatments. I juggled the schedule for a while, but then I had to fire another guy and got short-handed. I'd looked into your company, like I'd said, and recognized your name from the FACEBOOK encounter on a route listing. You were a customer! I thought the timing was just too good. The stars were aligned or something, so I took a bit of the route by your house."

"Just to see me?"

"Just to see you."

"On a whim? No clue that I was … gay… or single or…" Heero caught the facial change out of the corner of his eye. "You had a clue."

"Well, yeah."

"Winner."

"Ah, yeah. I called him. He didn't approach me, so don't go blaming your bud, okay? I just called to find out if he'd ever met the head of your company. That's when he told me that you and he were good friends and that you were a workaholic, but a great guy. That's it! Um, he may have mentioned the 'single' bit too. You're smiling?"

"I'm _relieved_. I couldn't figure out how you learned so much about me from my FACEBOOK site. I looked it over and there was no hint of personality or sexual orientation, nothing to entice you to look further." Heero let his smile widen. "I always considered my observational skills to be exceptional."

"Oh, ho! And you just couldn't take me being better at you at something?"

"Does that make me a jerk?" Heero asked, momentarily concerned.

"Naw, it makes you an alpha male. 'S'okay with me." He sat back, arms up over the head rest, eyes closed.

_Like a wolf pup submitting totally to the pack's alpha wolf._

Heero frowned, chastising his inner thoughts with more, harsher, critical inner thoughts. Stop with the dog parallels! Limit those to Q.

"Here we are." Heero swept his card and the gated entry opened to him. He turned into his allotted space, and parked. "Would you like to begin at my office or end there?"

"End there."

The production facilities fascinated Duo. "Love machinery," he repeated. After an hour of intense examination, Heero actually had to lure him away with candy promises.

…Candy…

Duo stood munching on an Almond Joy mini candy bar, his third, while gazing out Heero's office window.

"Like the view?"

"Yeah."

"You can see the Sanc Palace."

"Yep."

Things were not right. Heero didn't need Quatre to tell him Duo had undergone a mood change. He could have used him to explain what he'd done wrong, though. Still, without his emphatic friend to enlighten him about his social mistakes, he would have to storm ahead, risk a cold front, and go with that over-used, direct approach.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the glamorous digs, man; it's harshing my mellow."

Duo's lingo confused him. "You have mellow?" Heero asked and searched his memory for a connection. "Has this something to do with the candy?"

"Nooo. It's bringing down my good mood."

Heero felt the temperature fall about twenty degrees.

Duo pointed out the window. "Thinking about that place and the fancy-ass party. Just a little intimidating that's all."

"We should leave then," Heero said. "I'd rather not think too much about it either." He held out the red bag of candy.

"Ah, no more for now. Thanks."

Heero's arm dropped, but then he offered the bag again. "It's for you. You don't have to eat it now, just take it home." Remembering what Quatre had told him he appended, "Give it to your truckers."

"You could do that yourself."

Heero shook his head. "Quatre talked me into bonuses as well."

"Oh, well, okay. I'll give this out for Valentine's then. Heh, heh… what I don't eat. Thanks."

They left the office and entered the elevator for the ride to the parking garage below.

"If I get fat, it'll be your fault."

Heero glanced over. Duo was staring at him rather than averting his eyes to watch the floor numbers tick by.

"From what I've seen, a few pounds wouldn't hurt you." Heero cringed at the sound of his own words. "Ah, not that you _need_ them. I meant to say that they wouldn't look bad on you."

"Chill, 'Ro, heh, heh. I'm not a girl."

Absolutely not! Still, he patted his flat stomach, and that teased a smile from Heero, while Duo's chuckling warmed his soul the rest of the way to the garage.

He wanted to bundle the man in a blanket and hide him away in his bedroom. Nothing cold about that move. The sudden urgency of that desire struck him. He wasn't an impulsive person, and yet Duo's presence seemed to put wild ideas into his head. He wanted to take immediate action, whisk the man away, bury his face in his chest and draw in his fragrance, and that was only the beginning.

He enjoyed an active sex life in his head.

"So, I gotta go into work tomorrow, making up for today, and I've put off everything else, so I gotta do that tonight—laundry," he emphasized with a hand gesture showing the pile was over his head.

"I understand." Sadly, Heero did. Their lovely day was coming to an end. "I'll take you home or is your car at your office?"

"No car. I bus about. A ride home would be excellent."

Heero liked this sign of trust. Now they'd both know about the other one's lodgings. "Directions?"

Duo lived in the hills above town in the opposite direction from Heero's route home. It was a new drive for Heero and took about twenty minutes from the heart of the city center.

"I had no idea there were homes here."

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"I really haven't."

"So turn at the next left and following the road to the first driveway."

Heero parked and let Duo decide the whether or not to invite him in.

"Wanna quick tour, and I do mean quick, 'cause I wasn't lying about lots to do?"

"Yes."

The outside of the house was cedar shake and looked small. That was deceptive. The house burrowed back into a long narrow lot that twisted and turned with rooms growing off the main hallway like offshoots of a tree.

Heero said the first thing that came to mind. "Tree house."

"That's what I thought when I first saw the place," Duo said cheerfully. "Wood floors and ceilings and paneling on a lot of the walls. The realtor told me the man that built this had been in the timber business all his life and knew trees, and his woods, apparently. He just cleared the land here and built the house out of the fir he chopped down."

Duo named the rooms as they passed doors, some open enough peek at stacks of books and magazines, boxes of parts for motor vehicles, and one room appeared to be an electronic play room.

"Yeah, I'm a hobbyist, ah, I like to tinker with things, build stuff, which isn't a surprise, right?"

"You have access to cheap materials," Heero noted. He paused in front of one door, expecting Duo to open it, but Duo sped ahead.

"Nope. Not that one." He flashed a grin over his shoulder. "When you see my bedroom, it'll be clean 'cause I'll be wanting to impress you."

Not "if", but "when". Heero did not miss that.

"If everything works out!" Duo added.

He was ten steps ahead. Literally and figuratively. Not that Heero hadn't been fantasizing wildly all day, but Duo seemed to have thought about the steps leading them into bed. Heero admired and appreciated Duo's frankness.

"Best thing about the kitchen is the view. Pretty, huh?"

"Yes. But so's this granite counter." _And so are you._

"The kitchen got modernized along the way, but not by me," Duo said. "Great, isn't it? Too bad I can't cook worth a shit."

"I can." Heero would cook more if he had a place like this, a view like this one had, and someone to cook for. "I'm no gourmet, but I enjoy it when I have a chance. Weekends."

"Cool. I've never, ever touched this oven."

"Convection."

"Or this freezer thing."

"Subzero… nice pantry."

"There's a wine storage thingee and all kinds of shit I don't use."

Heero's gaze turned from the sexy kitchen appointments to the even sexier man who owned them. Duo glowed in his home, as if he were a part of the rich wood hues. He took a moment to really study Duo and imagined what he'd look like with his hair loose, how it would feel.

Duo was on the move again. "One more thing to show you then I gotta kick you out."

Heero smiled, imagining Duo removing clothes, and this time more than just his heart swelled. "You might have to."

"Heh, heh… I have a crowbar out in the barn!"

There was a barn! Past rows of trees, short ones, probably fruit bearing, shrubs and prickly vines Duo was calling his "berry patch", stood a large structure with barn-like dimensions.

"That's the workshop and tons of storage that really sold me on the place. The house part was nothing like what I thought I was looking for when I started my search, but it suits me. Go on in; take a look around. I know you're dying to."

"Thanks." What a workshop it was, too! "You rebuild motorcycles!"

Duo ran a hand affectionately over a worn leather seat. "Yep. This baby is my current flame, er, fixer-upper."

They talked a little longer about his "hog hobby". Despite his threats, Duo didn't seem to have the heart to do any kicking out. He wasn't begging for Heero to stay either, so before he wore out his welcome, Heero said good bye and left with the promise of calling soon for a real date.

That night Duo called him. "Hey, Duo here."

"Hello, Duo. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Fine. I just wanted to, ah, thank you for making the day turn out a whole lot better than I'd imagined, what with the clothes shopping, which by the way I entirely spaced out about and left the tux in your car in the back seat."

"Tux-?" Heero had forgotten his tuxedo too. He never forgot things like that!

"You forgot too? Man, I feel better knowing it wasn't just me being an air head."

Heero never thought of himself as an air head. Distracted by Duo, yes.

"Anyway, I liked meeting your friends. They seem like a nice gang to hang out with."

"Oh, that's… good."

"Yeah, so thanks again and see you soon."

"Tomorrow."

"No can do. The next day for lunch?"

"Yes."

Duo laughed. "Don'tcha wanna check your schedule first?"

"Lunch, the day after tomorrow. Check. I'll pick you up-" he stopped to listen to Duo laugh. "You are teasing me."

"Just a little."

"I've been told I can be cold. I don't want you to think that I am."

"Cold? Hot as all fuck, yeah, but not cold. You're a little reserved, but that's cool by me. Helps throttle me in, heh, heh."

"That's good to hear." And Heero meant it.

"You are… a pretty interesting guy, 'Ro. I was thinking, if you don't mind me messing with the lunch plans-?"

"I don't mind. Change away."

"Okay. So, I'll take the bus and meet you in town, somewhere you can walk to. Save gas."

"All right."

"Right, then. G'night."

"Good night and thank you for… the nice day."

"Right backatcher, bud."

* * *

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 5**

* * *

What escaped Heero's notice was that the day after tomorrow was his longtime standing luncheon date with his best friend. His mind was so clouded with Duo daydreams that the difficulty occurred to him only when Quatre called and disturbed his reverie.

"Heero? I know it is usually just you and me and I know how we both hate to have anything interfere with our shared time—"

At which point Heero felt the icy cold finger of guilt run up and down his spine. He was meeting Duo and had almost- no, there was no cushioning the guilt- he had _entirely_ _and absolutely_ wiped Quatre out of his mind!

"—but I feel so bad for Wufei. He doesn't seem to ever go out and Trowa's off on a _voyage d'affaires_ in the colonies —"

"Bring Wufei. That's fine. I'll invite Duo."

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! Yes, that will round out the company perfectly. Thank you, Heero, for being so flexible! You choose the restaurant this time and text me. Bye!"

Flexible? His brain had warped so much it probably looked like a Mobius strip. Heero wondered how long he had until his keen edge slipped away and decided he didn't care as much as he should. He'd much rather think about Duo Maxwell.

That afternoon, Duo joined Heero, Quatre, and Wufei for lunch, a bit out of breath from his mad dash from the bus stop. The weather had turned foul; rain threatened to become sleet.

"Whew! Damned cold out. So, the gang's all here 'cept for Tro'. What'sup ?" Duo asked as he slid into the empty booth seat next to Heero.

"He's visiting his colony clients." Quatre added a huge sigh. "He wants to finish before the party." He smiled slightly. "I found him the perfect condo here in Sanc and he's so excited to get settled in."

Heero looked up with a frown. "You found him a place to live? A downtown condo, I presume?"

"Yes! It just came on the market in my building. Oh, don't look at me that way, Heero! I did think of you first, but you are just so particular about everything. The kitchen was too small, believe me."

"Uh, huh." Heero grumped.

He wasn't stupid. He was coming to realize that Quatre probably decided a long time ago that it would be far safer for Heero's heart to keep a little distance between the two of them. It was time for Heero to just accept that and not expect Quatre to help him relocate right under his nose.

And sitting there sipping his water, Heero was pleased to find that it wasn't so hard to accept at all. Not with Duo entering his life.

There was lust, plenty of that. And excitement. But there was also a serenity he felt as he got to know Duo. As if his quest was over and he'd found true love, in the romance-speak of the old spaghetti westerns he read. He hoped so. Should he worry about thinking about Duo so seriously so soon? Well, Quatre certainly was thinking about Trowa seriously if he was looking to locate him in his same condo building!

"— and don't worry about him. Heero often drifts away into his own world like that," he heard Quatre saying.

Heero felt Wufei's aloof gaze sweep over and past him. He couldn't help but think that the security officer for Winner Industries needed a love interest in his life to bring him some joy and contentment.

"Then I'll address Duo," Wufei said. "Quatre has informed me that you own your recycling business and shared the story of how he met you and helped Winner Industries."

"Uh, huh." Duo said. "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. I'm merely curious. You went to a great deal of effort to meet Heero. I don't see why you didn't simply schedule a meeting with him like you did with Quatre?" Wufei asked.

"No mystery there. When I looked into 'Ro's business, I could tell I'd have nothing to sell him on." Duo looked up at the expectant and blank faces. "He'd just come from a colony, you know?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wufei snapped.

"I'd been a scrapper on the colonies and knew that nothing ever was wasted there. You couldn't! Material costs are _ginormous_ in space. Every manufacturing process is a closed system and everything gets reused. When I checked his business license, he'd filed all the environmental impact papers and was certified A1. He ever give you the tour?"

"No." Wufei answered. "I'm intrigued now."

"Well, you gotta see the plant. There's not even a trash a basket. Oh, yeah, just the one and the contents, like lunch scraps, all get incinerated on the premises."

"That's commendable, but isn't Winner Industries also colony-based? Wouldn't it be just as… fastidious about its waste products?"

Quatre shook his head. "As much as I'd like to say we are, because our mining operations in space are very clean, here in Sanc and at our other sites on Earth, we have acquired many other companies, not all a which have switched to paperless, and cannot. Duo's company collects the paper waste and recycles that."

"Primarily, that's what we do, but there's a few other things as well," Duo said. "And not all recycling is cost-effective or practical. Oh, man, wouldya look at that burger! Bison!"

Quatre forked his tuna salad. "I thought those were extinct."

Wufei poked at his eggplant. "No, and what he's eating is half cow."

Heero leaned into Duo so only he could hear, "He doesn't know his bison from buffalo."

Duo nearly choked on his mouthful of food, trying to laugh and chew at the same time.

(o)

When they stepped outside, huge, wet blobs of snow were falling. A rare event, or treat, depending on your point of view. Quatre, excited by this turn of events, danced about trying to catch a mouthful.

"Knew a dude with a dog that did that," Duo whispered to Heero.

He probably confused Duo when he laughed aloud, but Heero wouldn't explain about how dog-like his best friend really was. He wasn't ready to take on Quatre if he overheard.

"If this keeps up," Wufei grumbled, "traffic will come to a halt. There isn't enough snow removal equipment for a city this large. You might want to send your workers home before the roads are impassable."

"Right! Hey, I'll let you guys check the weather back at your offices. I need to catch a bus and figure out what to do. Um, can you just hold onto those clothes for me?"

"Yes." Heero had, again, completely forgotten about the tuxes. "I'll put the bags away."

"- hang the suits so they don't wrinkle!"

"Absolutely," Heero promised, putting a reminder in his electronic notebook. "When I get home."

"Okay."

"I had a nice time." Heero waited him out, hoping for a kiss, but on reconsideration dismissed the possibility as too public.

"Me, too. Thanks for everything. Later, 'Ro."

A brief squeeze of his shoulder was all he got, and then Duo was hurrying away to meet his transport.

(o)

That evening, Duo called to tell him about his day. "Tuxes tucked away?"

"Yes, finally. The directions on the wrapper said to hang in the shower stall after a shower to allow the warm, damp air steam any wrinkles out, so I did that. Now the clothes are hanging in my closet."

"Classing it up?"

"Yes. My wardrobe refinement level has gone up several grades." He chuckled and heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. "Tough day?"

"Yeah," Duo said in a faraway voice.

Heero took a deep breath and moved around getting comfortable. "Tell me about it."

"You asked for it. I was on the phone getting towers to lift our rigs outta gutters disguised as snow piles. We use a special service. All the EM vehicles do. Problem is that we are number two to them, which makes sense. I mean, the public takes priority. One tow truck had to handle a school bus!"

"Were the children safe?" Heero asked when Duo paused to take a breath.

"Oh, yeah. A-okay all the way. It was empty as it turned out, on its way back to the lot. He sorta cheated, but that's how it goes. I got to dig out a guy's car so he could go home. Close call, but all my people made it home."

"They are grown men, you'd think they wouldn't require you to look after them," Heero said, thinking of his own employees.

"Just because they're old, doesn't mean they're mature," Duo snapped back. "Aw…fuck… Hope the streets are cleared tonight. Hope they remove the snow from our parking lot. Last time this happened, they used our lot to store the excess snow. That was fun, I'll tell you. Shit, I'd better get out there and see what's up."

He could hear Duo tapping his teeth with a pencil. "Are you still there at work?" Heero checked the time. 10: 03 PM. "It's late."

"Well, by the time I was through getting the trucks secured and all, the bus service had shut down. It's okay, though. I'm all set here and it's not the first or last time I've had to bunk at the office. Heat's propane and there's a backup generator for the lights and kitchenette. Didn't show you that, but it's right off the bookkeeping bunker, heh, heh."

"Are you okay? I could come and get you."

"No, I'm fine, really. Um, that's real nice of you, but your car wouldn't get far. It's still coming down off and on and you don't have much clearance."

"I could borrow my neighbor's truck." Maybe. He'd hardly traded five words with the man in all the time he'd lived there.

Duo was quiet on the other end and when he did speak next his voice was husky. "Hey, thanks, man. And if I was in desperate straits here I'd take you up on that, but, well, I'm good."

"You're sure?"

And other extended period of quiet followed, and then Duo said, "If we'd known each other another week even, I'd consider it, but—"

"I wouldn't expect anything to happen!"

Now Duo was chuckling. "I'm glad _you've_ got that kind of will power, 'Ro. Me? I don't trust me around you all that much. Heh, heh… No, I'm fine tonight. We'll see what the morning brings besides a shitload of problems. Um, thanks, though."

(o)

The next day, Duo called and he sounded wound up. "It's raining _sideways_."

"Not downtown. The streets are semi-cleared and…oh, yes, I see. Wind is blowing the rain at a 45 degree angle. It's not snow."

Duo's agitated voice cut in, "Oh, look! It just stopped! Ya gotta love the breaks, like the weather gods are giving us a breather or something. Now, we'll get flooding, but my trucks are on the road and making up for lost time yesterday; at least for now. Aaand… it's raining again. Fuck it all!"

"Will you be going home tonight?"

"That's the plan. Buses are running."

"I'm surprised you don't drive an SUV," Heero told him, "considering where you live."

"Had one."

He heard the catch in Duo's voice over the cell buzz; new interference from the weather, possibly.

"But not anymore. Um, hey, my desk phone is blinking for incoming calls so I'll catch you on the flip side."

"No lunch then?" Heero asked, masking his disappointment as best he could.

"Yeah, maybe… aw shit. Rain check on that. I gotta take this call. Later."

As promised, Duo called about four in the afternoon. "Is your place as fucked up as mine right now?"

"Yes," Heero said, trying hard to keep from griping about what had gone wrong. "And I don't even _know_ what problems _you_ have."

"Tell me about yours, first. Maybe it'll cheer me up."

Heero laughed at that. "I _really_ doubt that, but if it helps _someone—" _It felt good just having Duo to talk to._ "_The wind knocked out power to my main facility and a substandard breaker system caused sensitive circuitry to blow out, bringing production to a halt."

"Oooh, that's bad."

"Yes, it is." Heero wouldn't be able to get away for hours. "I'm at the plant installing some new components. Late dinner?"

"That's—"

"- all folks," Heero filled in when Duo's voice was cut off. "Duo? Duo! Are you there?"

His phone was silent. Heero tried Quatre's numbers. Nothing. He checked the emergency news feed for a clue and didn't have long to wait.

_The ground satellite receivers are currently down. Repair crews are on site. Pending notification of status operational. _

Heero curbed his disappointment as best he could. Not only could he not see Duo, now his weather Gods had taken away his voice, something he'd been accustomed to hearing. He stared at his silent phone, willing it to come alive and bring him that voice, but it stared back at him, mute in its immaculate black and silver case, leaving him to return to his work totally annoyed.

(o)

They wouldn't see each other for several more days. Their businesses kept them terribly busy and the capricious weather continued to make life unpleasant and difficult.

On the plus side of the life-ledger, communications returned the next evening while Heero was still at his ailing manufacturing site. Heero jumped when his cell phone sprang to life and buzzed. He opened it warily, as if it might suddenly combust in his hand, until he recognized the number. "Hello, Q."

"Heero! He called!"

"Who called?" He looked at the time on his laptop where he was tweaking a diagram for a new recording device relay that didn't depend on satellite connectivity. 9:00 PM.

"Trowa! You _know_ who I'm talking about!"

"Tall, long, side-parted bangs, slippery smile—" Heero smiled. He was having fun teasing his friend about his new heart-throb. He especially liked that he no longer felt even a hint of jealousy.

"Um, sexy smile, beautiful eyes? Yes, _that_ Trowa. His flight was delayed, of course, because the shuttles don't land without the satellite communication interface up and running. But it's all fixed and he'll be here in two days!"

"That's great news. I'm sure he's missed you as much."

"Well, he's _said_ that much. He can't wait to see the condo and, if it's all right, he'll sign the papers this week. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Probably. Q, you aren't pushing things along a little too fast, are you?"

"No. The condo is in the same building as mine, that's all. We aren't living together!"

"All right. I know. I'm just asking so you think about what you are doing now before he re-enters the scene."

"I can think clearly when he's around. Thank you for your concern. I was just looking for a little support. There aren't many people I can share personal details with."

Heero hoped his friend wasn't crying. "I'm glad and honored to be one of those few. I am. I love you, you know, and want to look out for you a little bit."

Sniff. "I know."

"And I like Trowa too. He seems an all-around terrific guy. My thought was—"

"But-!"

"Q R, hear me out! He's not a schoolboy fresh out of the classroom. He's led an independent life, from all my research, and for you to start running it like one of your companies—"

"I'm not-!"

"Hold on! I'm not saying you are, yet. But think. You don't want to smother him and make him run off—"

"Oh! Do you think that's what happened already? This last trip did come up awfully suddenly. Oh, dear! I've ruined everything already!"

"Quatre! Shut up and listen! No, you haven't ruined anything. He wouldn't be calling you if that was the case. Anyway, he told me from day one how he had a lot of colony clients and had to travel frequently, so it wasn't all that sudden."

"Oh. Yes, that's right. He did mention something to that effect."

"Yes, he did, so calm down. I think you and he are great together and wish you both the best. I want you to know that."

"Really? That means a lot, Heero. A lot!" Quatre melted hearts with the warmth of his sincerity.

"Good," Heero said, feeling all fuzzy inside. "All I'm saying is don't push him. Lay it out clearly, where you live, how being that close might pose problems, and suggest that he wait for another place if he has any second thoughts. And let him know that your tender feelings won't be irreparably damaged should he turn the house deal down, all right?"

He heard Quatre's bubbly laughter now. His silly overstating of the problem did the trick and lifted the dicey mood.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll give him an 'out' large enough to fly a squadron of shuttles through. Is that enough for you?"

"Make it two squadrons and I'm satisfied and done with you."

They both ended the call with laughter and warm good byes.

Smiling was a good thing, Heero decided, after a week like this had been, and went back to playing minesweeper and visualizing another smile and those eyes, and, like magic, Duo called next.

"Hello."

"Hi to you, too. Say, 'Ro, why don't you ever call me?

_Why indeed?_ "I don't know. I will if you'd like. Hang up."

"'Kay, bud."

Heero pressed the call back and waited through about five rings.

"Hey! Whatta surprise! It's Heero Yuy!"

"Hello, Duo. How are you?"

"Chillin' on the couch at home, wishing you were here to watch this super sappy movie with me."

"I'd… like that."

"Ha! You are so such a liar! You'd hate every fucking minute of it. You'd rather… lemme guess…play something explosive… like Medal of Honor or maybe some Zombie-killing action with Resident Evil? Am I right, huh?"

He was right.

"Yes, but if I was to choose between what I'm doing now and being there with you watching dreck, I'd choose you."

"_Dreck_? Yer killing me. Aw, man, that's so sweet." Duo was chuckling.

"I can't come over, though. I'm running sequencing tests on the new hardware I installed and designing a new device."

"You're not home?"

"No. I couldn't run the test remotely without the satellite communications functioning reliably."

"Oh. It's working now."

"Yes." Heero couldn't leave and expect his production lines up and running the next day. He apologized and then shared Quatre's news that Trowa was expected the in a couple of days.

"Trowa? The dude with the supremely hot bod? Yeah, I can see why your bud's excited. _I'm_ excited and it doesn't even involve me…at all. Um, he's got a kinda tilted sense of humor… um… don't you think?"

"I'm still thinking about the 'hot bod' statement and how to respond to that."

"You think too much, 'Ro. Too much thinking for you. Just let your natural instincts react."

"I didn't mean it that way. I recognize an … attractive person. I was referring to _your_ reaction."

"Oh, I getcher. As attractive as he is, he's a little too 'out there', ya know?"

"Do you mean aggressive, because I sensed that he was that?"

"In a sexual way, yeah. And your little buddy really, I mean, _really_ likes that, or, ah, so it seems to me. I don't know either of them well."

"You pegged them both pretty much as I would."

"Well then, Quat's got a tiger by the tail… Ha! 'C' 'A' 'T' has got a bigger cat by the tail! Heh, heh…"

Heero laughed along with him. He couldn't recall an evening when he laughed so much and was all alone. Although, he wasn't lonely, not with friends to talk to.

"He's got nothing over you," Duo said, his voice low and soft.

_Or you…_ Heero thought. He listened to Duo sigh and to the scuffing fabric sounds of him settling into a new position.

"You know what really chaps my ass?"

Heero did not. No, he had _no_ idea, but he wanted to know before his head exploded picturing that fascinating piece of hidden anatomy. What could he mean? "Chapped" as in chapped lips? Oh, my. Heero, he shook his head, which his caller couldn't see.

"No," Heero replied in a throaty whisper, a sound he didn't know he could make.

"Heh, heh. Obviously we got the same thing on our minds."

"What's that?"

"We wanna fuck and we know it's too soon if we wanna make more of... us."

Oooh yeah…. "Us. What we have… what's building here, you mean?"

"Yeah. A relationship, or is that word poison?"

"N-no. It's what I've been… thinking about. I do want…you… and I _know_ waiting is the right thing."

"Yeah, sucks though."

"Yes," Heero agreed.

"So, what I propose we do is agree to wait until after this palace party, evaluate what we want and where we want to take this, and then go from there."

"That's not exactly what I'd hoped to hear, but it's what I _needed_ to hear."

"Good, I didn't wanna screw this up if we were on the same wavelength, but if we weren't then well… didn't wanna lose an opportunity either. Um… anyway. You don't disappoint, 'Ro."

Not that Heero wanted to miss any _opportunities _either, but he was glad he had said the right things and not messed up his developing friendship. "Thanks."

"And there is an 'up' side to waiting."

"I'd like to hear it."

"Heh, heh, you're really funny. With the … ah… _possibilities _dangling there, gives you something to look forward to."

"That's true. I've been dreading the party- nothing about you."

"Good. Glad to hear that. Not a crowded-room, party person, eh?"

"No, I'm not." Heero was happy to leave it at that.

Duo wasn't. "You like things regular-like, which is logical for a precision-oriented guy like you. Not too loud or unexpected or fast or—"

"I like fast cars." Heero didn't like the stodgy-sounding person Duo was describing.

"That's right, you do. And you did wanna go to a club with me sometime. I remember stuff like that."

"I'll try one, sure."

"Anyway, I like all that about you. Someone to count on, you know?"

"You can count on me." Thinking it was his turn to say something nice, Heero whispered, "I like the sound of your voice."

"Ummm," Duo said, sounding like a yawn. "Thanks. It's getting hoarse and, well, gotta hellova day tomorrow. How 'bout you?"

"Nothing terrible, that I know of, if this fixes everything and checks out and the line starts rolling again. One client meeting in the afternoon that I don't look forward to very much."

"Yeah, those can be tense. I'll sign off then, let you finish up and get home and we'll connect somehow, sometime soon, okay?"

"Yes, I promise. I want to see you."

"Me, too, 'Ro. So… night."

"Good night, Duo."

(o)

Heero fell into bed after midnight, tired, but he felt terrific. He'd made up his mind on the drive home to act spontaneously and surprise Duo in some way. He had only to think of just how and what and lay out a plan.

God, he was happy! He flung his arms wide and grinned and laughed. If Duo liked him the way he was, that was nice, but just wait until he cut loose a little! Duo would be so… be so… so happy, too. Duo made him feel better in every way.

And Heero just lay there, staring up at the ceiling and thought about Duo's face and how it blossomed into a lively grin, full of good humor. He could laugh at the kinks, the imperfections of the world. Heero felt a fluttering in his chest and the weight of worries lift off.

Quatre, his good, good friend Q. He admired how he could beam beatifically, luring an unsuspecting person into the belief that he was an innocent! He was very glad he had introduced him to Trowa, who seemed smart enough to have figured that out. Trowa, who hid his smiles behind a snicker, wrapped in irony, could probably hold his own in that relationship.

Wufei could smile more, Heero thought. But he hardly knew the man. Maybe he needed something to smile about?

Duo! When he was with Duo or just listening to him talk, Heero let him fill his world. He could concentrate on just the vivacious man and enjoy his presence. At night, alone with his thoughts, Heero let his mind wander. He could fantasize the future and experience, again, the past. Duo had said he thought about having sex with him.

His love life narrowed down to just Quatre and that had been one-sided. His sexual experience had been limited to Zechs, and sex with Zechs tarnished his memories.

Looking back, their fling hadn't been more than a couple awkward encounters. After Relena had walked in on them, Heero had ended the relationship entirely.

Zechs had expected her over that night, he confessed later, and yet hadn't secured the door. Heero always suspected he had been used by the older man to make trouble, or discourage her attraction. He abhorred being used by anyone without his consent; it broke his trust.

And Relena.

God, Relena. To walk in on two naked men having messy sex, one her step-brother, the other, the one on the bottom, being the boy she was in love with—that must have scarred her.

It had certainly scarred Heero. He never could face Relena and feel right again and he completely avoided any further contact with her brother. It hadn't cured his love for Quatre, but it had stultified his will to act on his passions for a long time.

He couldn't bring himself to recall the few "encounters" he'd had since then. Life sucked, and using Duo's term made him think about Duo and smile again. He wanted to replace it all with new, good impressions of Duo Maxwell, and imagined Duo's lips touching his.

_Duo._

Did Duo love him a little already? Did Duo think about him all the time like he did Duo? What would it be like to be his lover? Heero swallowed hard, but he couldn't clear his mind from picturing Duo going down on him.

He groaned softly. _Duo._

Heero so desperately wanted this wonderful thing he and Duo had started to develop into something big and lasting. He was so completely infatuated with Duo and so sure it was all going to go wrong that he almost sabotaged it himself.

(o)

It took him an extra day, but finally Heero had his plant back in production. He had to monitor the replaced parts and how well the entire assembly ran, practically holding the plant manager's hand to reassure him all was well.

Quatre didn't call so Heero assumed Trowa had made it back on schedule. An hour or so later, he got an email with a signed contract from the company agreeing to be his beta test site. Trowa had come through. Good man.

He shared a brief hello with Duo, who'd been deluged with pressing work demands.

"And there's a fucking lawsuit pending, waiting for a response, which was one of many on-going suits that always get settled out of court or fall apart but are super pains-in-the-asses all the same."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, it is." Duo sighed. "I'm just grumpy and pissed." He didn't want to even discuss plans to get together after work, whenever that would be.

This cemented Heero's decision from the night before to do a good turn and surprise Duo tonight. All afternoon he ran over his plans, the route he'd take, the particular take-out food he'd choose. He'd remembered to bring along Duo's tux so he could deliver it this time.

"Don't forget dessert."

Heero started and turn abruptly to the man next to him, his chief engineer production inspector, who had spoken. "What?"

"You've been smiling all morning and looking like the cat that got the canary, so to speak. So when you were ticking off your to-do list, it sounded like you were out to impress a gal."

Heero hadn't thought he was speaking aloud and been so obvious. "I uh-"

"We're all hopeful for you," the man grinned and tipped his head, indication that everyone in the building probably was aware of Heero's new "gal".

Heero knew he was blushing and wanted it to stop. "It's not really like that."

"Well, just don't forget to bring dessert. The ladies want you to think they don't eat it to stay slim, but they see it as a compliment when you offer them some, like they're perfect the way they are. I read that in a magazine, but it seems to work anyway."

"Thank you," Heero said to quickly end the embarrassing discussion and walked away.

The man _did_ have a point, though. Duo _did_ seem to like sweets; he'd loved the tote-filled candy he'd been given. If Heero left a little earlier than planned, he would make it to Quatre's favorite pastry shop before it closed. He'd find something there certainly. Even their cake crumb sweepings were good on ice cream!

His fears that "everyone" knew about his upcoming "date" were reinforced when his plant manager manned up and told him to go because everything was under control.

He'd never thought he might someday be required to introduce Duo around. How did he feel about that? What made him uneasy, after analysis, was the public speaking and had nothing to do with Duo, his being gay, or even his having a relationship. Of that he felt an over-flowing feeling of pride. The more he thought about Duo the more the warmth of contentment spread outward from his chest and he smiled.

As he left the plant, he passed a couple of his workers and wished them a pleasant, "Good night".

"He's just glowing!"

"It's so good to see him happy, finally."

"Whoever the lucky girl is, I say bravo."

"Girl? I hear it's a very handsome young _man_. Katy told me—"

He hurried out of earshot before finding out what Katy said about his romantic trysts. If he waited long enough though, everything would be out in the open, talked over, and old news by the time he was ready to make any announcement. That relieved a bit of his pressure.

Weaving a path a little too fast through a crush of traffic, while running his errands, relieved a bit more stress.

Driving very fast on the road to Duo's house made him feel on top of the world.

Earlier in the day, he had made up his mind to pay him a surprise visit, to be spontaneous, pick up some take out, and visit Duo at his house. Now he hoped he could find the place. The road was unlit and looked unfamiliar, but Duo had been with him before giving directions and Heero knew by now that when he was with Duo his powers of observation beyond the Circle of Duoness was pretty much zilch.

He passed his turn and had to go back. The driveway was pitch dark. He almost drove into a car parked there, an SUV. Stunned, he sat a moment, engine running, not knowing what to do.

His first thought was that Duo had bought himself a car. That was hardly likely. Duo had sounded opposed to owning a car and it didn't seem likely that a man who called to tell him about the crocus blooming under a tree would neglect telling him he'd bought a car.

So, Heero sat and pondered his situation, the heater blowing into his face. He'd shown up at Duo's house with dinner. He'd liked the idea so much and was so unused to dating rituals that he had neglected to call beforehand. Now, he was looking at another car parked in the driveway, a SUV, in fact.

Yes, he probably should have rung him up. He immediately shut off his car and placed that call while waiting outside.

"Hey, can't chat, not tonight, bud. I'll catch you later, 'kay?"

"I made a special trip and… brought you something."

"Sorry, but, it'll have to wait. I left you a message, didn't you read it? _Not tonight_."

Heero thought Duo sounded upset and short-tempered, especially at the end, but couldn't understand why.

"No, I didn't see any message… oh, that. My oversight. But I'm here, now. Can't I at least drop off-?" At this point Heero clearly heard a male voice in the background and although he couldn't make out the exact words, the tone seemed threatening. "Just open the door. Take this and I'll leave."

"Can't make this any more clear, 'Ro. This is _really_ a bad time. We'll talk later. Now, just go now!" Duo shouted and disconnected the call.

But not before Heero heard another man's voice calling or shouting at Duo again.

The windows were dark. The strange car meant he had a visitor and they were still in the house, and it was a man's voice he'd heard in the background. Duo hadn't sounded like himself. What if the stranger was threatening him and he needed help? Yes, Heero thought, he hadn't liked the sound of that other voice. He was trying to pressure Duo into something.

He must go and save him!

* * *

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 6**

* * *

He placed the takeout and pastry boxes on a stump by the door and listened. Yes, voices were raised. Duo was arguing and desperate sounding! Heero rattled the knob. _Locked!_ He figured that it was a good, stout, solid-wood door, but that wouldn't stop him! He backed a few steps and took a running leap.

Wood splintered around the locking mechanism, metal groaned and screeched, and then the door flew open. Heero's adrenalin-heightened senses kicked in as he cast about for the locations of the two men, their condition, and, illuminated by a vivid imagination, prepared for immediate and, if the situation called for it, deadly force.

"FUCK!"

It was Duo's voice he heard exploding angrily over his own surprised grunt and the soft lilt of music playing in the background. Candles flickered around the main room. Duo stood arms encircling a taller man.

Heero reactions ran purely on instinct, the only thing purely unrehearsed about the entire night. He had finally achieved spontaneity, but sadly not with the desired results.

He attacked, yanking the other man away from Duo. Duo came on to him yelling and shouting, hurtling strings of vulgarity that left Heero a little dazed.

His assault petered off; what had fueled it had dispersed with Duo's heated words.

Duo, his voice dripping with scorn and his eyes accusing, demanded that he leave and never come back, giving no room for error in interpretation.

Stunned to the core at how events had unfurled and his plans had been wasted, Heero was unable to accept what had transpired. He vacillated for a moment to let the orders sink in and hardened his voice, "All right."

Heero didn't remember the drive back. He became aware of his whereabouts when he stopped in his own driveway. His head throbbed, his stomach clenched into a tight, painful ball, and he wiped at the sudden moisture in his eyes.

Duo had other men in his life, at least one other man, and he'd been too busy with that other man to even see Heero.

He'd brought him his favorite take-away.

Duo had yelled at him, ordered him to get off the premises!

The other man was still there. In the candlelight. Listening to nice music. Basking in his, _Heero's_, Circle of Duoness!

He threw himself onto his bed and lay staring up at his ceiling. All the happiness he'd felt the last time he'd lain there, now completely drained away. An empty husk. How could he have let this happen to him? He knew he wasn't meant to love or be loved! What a fool he'd been! He let himself think about Duo, dwell on all the "what if's" one last time and then closed off that part of his brain.

Over.

Never again.

If he'd had a stick, he would have beat himself black and blue, as it was he just retreated into his own dark, safe, lonely world where he couldn't be touched or hurt again.

After indulging his inner child for an hour, he blocked the calls to his cell for everyone except the very tip top of his business phone tree and checked his calendar for appointments.

Nothing that couldn't be put off.

So, he put himself into an emotional lockdown, faked composure, and sent an update to his line men at TechSolutions indicating he was not coming in the next day and that he would apprise them of his return date. In the meantime, they could call him for emergencies only.

With his duties settled, he stripped off his clothes and slid between the sheets to brood until he could fall asleep.

He couldn't sleep. His over-active brain conjured up a mental picture show of the events of the day like a shaky newsreel. A miserable one.

"Romance," he sputtered in a scornful noise and lay there like one of his old spaghetti westerns: to languish, be remaindered, and die in the penny pile. An honest death.

When he awoke to find he had not died, Heero called in to work letting them know he was taking off the remainder of the week, and returned to bed where he lay and stared and brooded some more.

His appetite was gone so he missed a couple more meals. By dinner time, he felt he should keep up his strength regardless of aversion to food. He blindly scanned menus from his favorite take-outs and chose one at random, called, and placed an order. When the doorbell rang an hour later, he couldn't remember what he'd requested.

He opened the door prepared to hand over a few bills.

"You ordered Chinese?"

He did a double-take to make certain the man was who he thought he was. "Wufei…Chang? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Delivering your dinner. My treat. Are you going to let me in, or not?"

"Suit yourself. I'm not in the company mood, though." Heero didn't seem to know what to do with the cash in his hand, so he left it on the small table by the door, where it looked messy and out of place.

Wufei pushed his way past. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't. You can leave that in the kitchen, then go."

"You can offer me tea," came Wufei's voice from the bowels of the empty living room.

Heero liked tea and he felt thirsty thinking about it, so he agreed. While he filled a teapot with loose leaf tea, the other man joined him to watch.

"You and Winner are the only people I know who don't resort to teabags. I mean that in an appreciative way."

The other man was off topic, employing small talk probably to put him at ease or put him off his guard, Heero decided. He grunted and set the water to boil. "How long were you out there watching my house?"

"Not all that long. The cashew chicken isn't bad, by the way."

Heero checked the contents of the boxes. "There isn't any."

"I know. I ate it."

"You ate my dinner?"

"Technically, since I paid for it, it was my dinner," Wufei said, maintaining an irritably mild tone. "And I'm sharing the rest. Go ahead and dig in."

Glaring at Wufei was far more fulfilling. "I don't know what Winner pays you but I hope it covers the lawyer you're going to need for invading my privacy. What have you got there?"

Wufei shook his head with a disapproving, "Tch-tch. You recognize, certainly, one of your own surveillance devices? Winner let me borrow it. Excellent piece of equipment. As soon as you called Lee's Bamboo Palace, I captured the call and picked up the order myself, circumventing the need for a delivery boy and providing for my meal at the same time."

Heero was still staring at the listening device, hardly listening to his best friend's head of security. A laugh bubbled up and came out as a short bark as he tried to stifle his reaction. "You used one of my products that I gave to a friend to spy on me?" He shook his head and sank onto a stool at his kitchen bar. "He's that worried?"

"What do you think? He pressed his hands over his heart and fainted! He couldn't reach you. He cried."

"Fuck." Heero buried his face in his hands. "I forgot about him."

"Apparently. Well, you look fit, no broken bones or oozing wounds. I'll report back that you didn't blow yourself up, which, by the way, is what Quatre said it felt like."

Heero shook his head, anguish lining his forehead. "No. I didn't. Nothing happened like that."

"You and Quatre are so connected, Yuy, that you are killing him with whatever is making you so miserable. So fix it or get out of town for a while. Take a vacation. Invite … Duo to go with you and cheer you up."

"No. That's…over."

It was either the desolate look on his face or the pain in his voice or the most likely reason: more of Quatre's interference, but Wufei appeared to understand what had happened. He put a hand on Heero's shoulder.

Heero tried to shake it off, but the grip tightened until it almost hurt.

"I thought Quatre was having a heart attack." Wufei's voice hardened. "I called for emergency medical help, which embarrassed him when he came to and had to explain—to **me**, not to them. I should have known, but had neglected my duty to be well informed of his empathic sensitivity." The hand on Heero's shoulder became crushing. "You knew. He was your best friend. You knew what your fit would do to him and, yet, _and yet you blocked his calls_!"

The commanding hold released, and Heero straightened, but other than that never flinched. He hadn't thought about the effect of his grief on his best friend. He hadn't thought Quatre could feel his pain so acutely in any case. He'd just wanted to be left alone. "I'll call him. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Yes you will. You will also talk to Duo," Wufei commanded, his tone imperious.

"Stay out of this."

"He called Quatre when he couldn't get in touch with you. It was fortunate because the conversation helped Quatre understand what had happened to you—which was fortunate for _you _because otherwise he would have sent me here this morning to break down your door to find you. Nice job on that door, by the way. He sent photos. Are you sure you didn't drive your car through it?"

"Good bye, Wufei."

"I'm leaving. Don't forget to call and hope both your friends forgive this dishonorable behavior." Wufei turned on a heel and marched to the front door, took the pile of bills Heero had scattered on the table. "Reimbursement," he said and left.

Heero reset his cell phone to accept incoming calls, but he didn't call Quatre right away, preferring to sit in gloomy, self-imposed, silence. He knew Wufei would report back immediately that Heero was alive and well and that he had followed all Quatre's instructions, passing on whatever messages he'd been told to. No rush to call him. It was more important that he clamp down on his emotions so as not to give his friend anything to "read" and become upset.

His cell alerted him it an incoming text from Wufei, "Call him!" The excessive nag was too much. Heero flung the phone at the wall where it ricocheted into the trash basket. He'd retrieve the memory chip later if it was broken; there was too much valuable information on it to lose.

The smell of food drew him into the kitchen, but the chilling noodles killed his fragile appetite. He ended up tossing the take-out and going back to bed.

(o)

The next day he woke up to the sound of someone rapping at his front door. He tried ignoring it, but the persistence angered him enough to propel him up out of bed.

"I'm not home," Heero said through the thin barrier.

"I'm not letting you just retreat into your shell and slam the drawbridge without at least one attempt at figuring you out-!"

He opened the door a crack and interrupted, "-Operculum."

A non-smiling Duo looked back at him. "What the fuck?"

"Water snails close their openings with an operculum. I was correcting your mixed metaphor."

Now Duo was frowning in earnest. "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"You probably were…are."

"But I promised I'd do this. Can I come in?"

Promised who, Heero wondered, but only for an instant? It wasn't the time for careful deliberations. He felt the overwhelming desire to take the other man in his arms and kiss him back into the past. About a week would do. But he didn't think that was going to happen.

"Heero?"

After Duo had told him to leave, get out of his house and never come back, never call him, never, ever try to contact him, he didn't know what to do. It was no easier keeping Duo at arm's length now than it had been to not become involved with him in the first place. He had no power to fight the attraction and steeled himself against such charm as Duo could lay on him.

Heero opened the door all the way and stepped aside. "I can't think of what more you need to say to me."

"Oh, no? Well, you aren't the creative thinker I took you for then," Duo snapped and for a second, Heero thought he might take a swing at him.

But the man sighed resignedly and relaxed the fists at his side. "Can we sit someplace?"

Heero gestured toward the living room and the couch. "Tea?"

Duo shook his head, "No thanks."

"Beer?" Heero asked uneasily. "Something stronger?"

"You _got_ something stronger?"

Heero closed his eyes to think. "No."

"Right. Nothing for me, then."

Heero gave up the pretense of not caring. He cared. He cared a lot about what Duo thought, what he felt, and it was making him sick.

"I-I'm so-orry. I didn't m-mean to… I was t-trying to just act and not p-plan-" Heero simply stammered into stillness, his childhood impairment returning.

Duo held up a hand. "Nope! You'll have to wait your turn. I made the effort to come here. I got a short introduction all prepared, and then I wanna hear your side of the story. I promised Quat to listen first, but, well, that's not me."

"You've talked to Quatre, I know. Wufei came here to yell at me and tell me that."

"Well, yeah, when I couldn't get a hold of you, I called him." He sighed and ran a hand over his braid before tossing it back over a shoulder. "Lemme tell this how I want."

Heero nodded, sat back, and folded his hands in his lap. "All right."

"I was _mad_ at you."

"I could tell."

Duo's eyes glared at him, reminding him to shut up. "I was considering filing charges for a minute there then I saw the bags by the door. God, 'Ro… dinner and dessert and…" Duo wiped his eyes with the back of a sleeve. "I figured you'd come by with good intentions." He sniffed, obviously having a hard time talking, but Heero didn't interrupt him.

"By morning, I cooled off a bit and tried the calling thing and eventually resorted to Quat, well, both of his watchdogs, 'Fei and Tro', who invited me over."

Heero rubbed his face. He needed to shave. He must look terrible.

"After I got over the shock of Quat's fancy digs, I noticed he was a wreck. Wufei said he'd just gotten up after a night medicating himself for a migraine, and that I could stay a few minutes only. Quatre wanted information and was very… quiet. Trowa's presence was more felt than heard, if you know what I mean. He was trying not to seethe while comforting his boyfriend."

Boyfriend? How nice. Heero could imagine the scene.

"So I told them what happened, from my point of view, and then Quat told me a few things about you, convincing me to have this chat. He was positive there was a major misunderstanding going on and that all was not lost. As he put it, "Where there's love, there's hope."

Love. The word hovered in the air between them, filling the space.

"It sounds like something he'd say," Heero whispered.

"That guy is something else. I wasn't sure about him. Some of the things he'd say about you when we were having those coffee shop meet-ups, like your zoning out during conversation to some dream world. It seemed a little harsh. But he's just got a funky sense of humor. He really loves you, man. And he's riddled with guilt over this, blaming himself."

"But… How—?"

"Apparently, he believes your problems with trust stem from how he treated you in the past. Oh, yeah, he knows all about how you…felt about him and…whatever."

Heero didn't like that Quatre had revealed such a sensitive topic to anyone, Duo especially. "He shouldn't—"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's a done deal now. Water under the bridge. As I see it," Duo went on, "I ran the gauntlet with your friends; now you owe me an explanation."

Heero had had time to pull his thoughts together and arrange a proper reply. What came out was still a stumbling ramble.

"I wanted to be more … spontaneous… not so predictable."

"You succeeded," Duo muttered. "Ah, your turn, yeah, sorry, go on."

"I decided to surprise you with dinner."

"Uh, huh. And how many hours did you spend arranging your schedule, calculating distances, choosing the food—?"

"Days!"

Duo laughed, but only a shadow of his good humor was in it. "Do you get how that fucks the fucking spontaneity out of things?"

Heero's face fell and then reformed into a scowl. Duo still sounded very angry with him. "I can't just do impetuous! B- but I did try to do something unexpected." He'd tried so hard to do something from his heart, something good.

"You shoulda looked at the text I'd sent."

"I was too distracted."

"Have you read it yet?"

Heero blushed and shook his head. "No. The phone's not…operational currently."

"Oh, well, it was _then_. You could have called ahead, checked your messages, knocked."

"I was just so-"

"'Single minded' the term you're looking for?"

Heero nodded and stared down at his hands, finger locked so tightly that his knuckles shone white through his golden tan. "Preoccupied and excited. It slipped my mind until I reached your house. There was another car in your driveway. Then I did call."

"And went nuts."

"It was dark and you sounded… troubled and I heard the other voice and I thought you were in trouble. I-," Heero felt disgusted with himself now that he had to explain what certainly was a wrong assumption. "I thought I was saving you from unwanted advances."

Duo sighed. "Right. I can't get how what I was telling you could have been misconstrued that way, but go on."

"I broke in."

"Impressive, but a hell of an expensive fix."

"I'll pay for it!" Heero offered, thinking of the thousands of dollars as nothing if it would help re-gain Duo's favor, even a little.

"You bet you will."

"And there were c-candles!" Heero's voice broke in anguish.

"And if you'd read the text I'd sent, you would have known that a tree limb had fallen, and I'd lost power, but perhaps a man with your superior observational skills might have noticed that the street lights were out on my block?"

It had been awfully dark. Heero shook his head. "And soft music drifted out and there was a man there and you were… holding him. And I thought… I thought…there was someone else in your life."

And what if there was? You had no right to… Oh, Jesus Christ, Heero…" he hesitated while moving closer and placing a hand on Heero's leg. "Okay. Listen. He was my ex. We've been close since breaking up. He came over to tell me that his parents just died in an accident on L2, leaving his younger sister and brother with only an elderly, maiden aunt to care for them. He always wanted to go back there anyway. I didn't, which was a part of our not being right for each other. He was pretty messed up and I was comforting him."

"Oh." Heero felt very, very bad about everything.

"He came to tell me he was going back to L2 to take care of his sister and brother and wanted to give my car back."

"The SUV."

"Yeah. I hadn't needed it as much as he had after we went our own ways, so I gave him the papers. But he couldn't take it to L2, wouldn't need it either, so he returned it."

"I see."

"Then, in the morning- And don't you dare ask me if we slept together or I am outta here for good, got that? Okay. Good. You gotta learn to trust me, 'Ro, or we got no future. I told you I don't lie, and I don't. I know we aren't like completely a couple, but we were on that track, right?"

"Yes." _Only derailed temporarily_? _Could he hope?_

"Okay. So, in the morning I drove him to the Shuttle Base and saw him off. Aaaaand that's the whole story."

"I feel so… foolish," Heero said. "The phone conversation, darkened windows all played right into my delusion."

"'Ro, you're a remarkably inventive person with a crazy flair for the melodramatic."

There it was again. He wanted to stop feeling so wretched and Heero thought he sensed an optimistic tone from Duo.

"I was rash and made a stupid mistake. I hope I didn't hurt…him."

"Him? Oh, Solo. Naw, he was freaked out, sure, scared the crap outta him, but no harm, no foul there."

"And I'll pay for any damage."

"Yeah, you said that, but, well, to tell the truth, I got some work buddies coming over to re-frame the door and the insurance is paying for everything. Heh, heh… funny thing there. The adjuster came out pronto to case the place, you know, falling limbs all over? He said it had to be a tree that did that to the door. No man coulda done it. Who was I to tell him different? So, actually, it ain't costing me shit."

"I want to make it up to you, if that's possible?"

Duo cracked a smile. "That's right. I did say you'd pay. Hm. I'd had you pegged for a desk jockey, but now that I know you've got this hidden strength of ten men or something I'll tell you what."

"Anything!"

"You shouldn't leave yourself wide open like that. It gets my evil side all excited."

The smile went crooked, and, suddenly, Heero really wanted to meet Duo's _evil_ alter ego and get him all hot.

"Anyway, you can help me lug tree limbs around to clear the place and chop some firewood."

"I can do that."

"Tomorrow's Sunday. I'm taking the day off."

"I-I will too. I can come whenever you want. I'll call first!"

"Hey, don't go all soft on me now, Yuy."

"Please, call me Heero."

"'Ro. Come over whenever. No need to call this time; I'll be expecting you."

"Fine."That was a relief to Heero who just remembered his trashed phone might not still be operational.

Duo leaned in and tapped Heero's knee. "We all make mistakes. That's a part of being human. I over reacted and so did you. You have a shitload of insecurities I wasn't aware of."

Heero frowned at that. "I'm not insecure—"

"Yeah, you are. It's okay. I know you and I both like to be all macho, but be honest with yourself and admit the truth and move on."

Duo's eyes remained riveted to Heero's until Heero sighed and nodded, giving up that argument.

"I do want to move on… with you," Heero said haltingly.

"So do I! See? Now we're communicating."

And Heero understood. He'd been seeing the other man in a fog of fantasy, but now the pretense had been stripped away and they were looking at one another in a new way. He felt as if a suffocating veil had been lifted from his spirit.

A fresh start!

Heero started to make plans.

"I'll bring us…lunch when I come," Heero said.

"Okay. Hey, what you brought the other night? That sure looked good, even cold."

"I can bring it again."

"And don't forget that dessert thing."

"I won't."

"Good." Duo's smile widened. "It's way too soon for makeup-sex, but do you think we've come to the kiss-and-makeup part yet?"

Heero wasted no time with a comment. His lips crushed onto Duo's and he wrapped him in an embrace meant to keep the Duo right where he had him. Not that he felt Duo was trying to get away. Duo crawled over him, settling across his lap with his legs draped over the length of the couch. No, it didn't seem like Duo was leaving soon.

"The tuxes!" Heero shouted, sitting upright and tumbling Duo to the floor. An arm shot out in time to catch Duo's fall and lower him gently to the rug. "I put yours in my car to deliver it and forgot it!"

"Eh, we'll get them later."

"I'll get it." Heero was pulling on shoes. "I've forgotten three times already. I'll be right back. Give me a moment and do not move!"

"Four!" Duo called after him. "Counting this time."

At the door, Heero looked back. "No moving."

Duo took a deep breath and said in an off-hand manner, "If I were dancing naked in here would you still run out on me?"

Heero stuck his head back inside, to watch a broad grin split the other man's face, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Why don't you try me?"

To his disappointment, Duo didn't start undressing before his eyes.

"Oh, man, forget I said that." Duo laughed and hid his blushing face with his bangs.

Heero returned to the couch, dress clothes pushed to the background for now. "Remind me about your tux when you leave tonight. Don't let me make it five times."

He meant for the joke to return them to the lighter mood they'd been enjoying, but he could feel the change in the room's atmosphere, if Duo's thoughtful expression wasn't clue enough that he wasn't done with their issues, any or all of them.

"We don't know much about each other, you know," Duo remarked. He sat part on, part off the padded arm of the couch.

"You can sit next to me."

Duo shook his head to the negative. "You dumped me before. I'm being cautious this time."

Heero didn't want to search for deeper meanings, but he could hear them in Duo's words and in his own reply. "You dumped me. I _let_ you down, and you weren't hurt."

"You broke my fucking door, Heero."

"Better a door than a heart."

Quatre had once told him that some people needed to talk out their problems while others preferred avoidance and internalization, making themselves sick in order to avoid dealing directly with them. Duo seemed to want everything out in the open where it could be picked at until the flesh was flayed. Heero shook his head free of that disturbing image. Heero knew he fell firmly into the latter category, wanting more than anything to cover up the pain with a bromide of insecurity and move on fast.

"True. And now I know you meant well, but think about it!"

_No, please, I'd rather not._ Heero hoped his sorry expression said what he couldn't articulate.

Duo went on, "It could have been someone's head. I respect that you didn't commit a homicide, when you clearly had the ability to do so. I'm still trying to get past that, you know."

Homicide! He wasn't a law-breaker; in fact, he'd never so much as jay-walked! "I'm not insane!"

"If I didn't believe that," Duo's voice softened to a near whisper, "we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You could have called the police," Heero said aloud. That awful realization saddened him; he'd come so close to losing control.

"Naw, me and cops aren't on the best of terms. I woulda busted yer chops good, if you'd hurt anyone. And that would have been the end of… something promising." Duo fell over so that his head settled on Heero's leg.

When Heero looked down it was into a pair of large violet-blue eyes, and then there was a pouty mouth to reckon with. His fingers brushed away a few stray hairs from Duo's cheek, caressed along the strong jaw as the beautiful eyes shuttered closed, and gently skimmed over the full lower lip. He wanted to feel those lips on his and return to where they'd left off.

Duo reached up and pulled him down, mouths meeting, making one wish come true. They both moved out of the awkward position until Heero aligned himself beside and partway on Duo. More comfortable, yes, but his body screamed for friction, pressure, more, more, and then he felt a nudge.

"Um…" Duo said breathlessly, "Hey, 'Ro?"

"No." Heero buried his face in the hard chest beneath him and squirmed.

They grunted and gasped and twisted and turned, fighting for dominance or fighting to get under control.

This time Duo pinned him by the wrists, asking, "You think I wanna stop?"

"You seem to," Heero replied petulantly.

"Well, I don't much, but, _if you will recall_, we—that's you and me both- did agree to avoid the hot'n'heavy till _after_ the party. And I believe we can stick it out."

_Unless I mess up again and we break up first_, Heero thought. He said aloud, "Sure. Okay." He felt sulky and needy but couldn't find the words to express all that so his face fell into a glower.

"Aw, don't be like that," Duo said lightly.

Heero pushed off the couch and helped Duo to his feet. "I'm glad you came over and talked."

Duo cuffed his arm in a friendly way. "C'mon, smile. We got tomorrow together and after that-."

"Ugh," Heero moaned, "I missed work." Several days. "I'll be busy most of the week."

He'd miss Duo terribly, but instead of trying to verbalize that, he let his body language do the talking. He stepped toe-to-toe with the other man and rested a hand on his shoulder. What he wanted was to hold his braid, but he wasn't sure Duo would like that.

Duo, meanwhile, comfortably kept up a constant patter. "-the week'll fly by, and then the party! See? It'll be here and over in no time." Duo swayed and wound his arms around his waist and swayed some more. "Think we can dance in the palace and not clot the _crème de la crème_?"

_Now!_ Heero grasped the swinging braid, wrapped it around his wrist, and used it to guide Duo's back to the wall.

"Um, whatcher doin'?" Duo looked at him through eyes like—

_Ponds_, Heero filled in. _No, pools. Bigger. Lakes!_ A tiny smile crooked his lips as he spaced his arms to either side of Duo's head, pausing just long enough to guide the braid over Duo's chest. "If you have to leave so soon, I want you to take this with you," he said hoarsely, and then lowered his lips onto the smiling ones.

A few minutes later, Duo departed, leaving Heero panting for more and ever so much happier than when he'd arrived. He watched him from his porch until Duo's SUV disappeared around the block.

Back inside, his head cleared; Heero could think straight. The worry was gone, a weight lifted, and he felt optimistic again. He updated his electronic notebook, replied to messages from work, and the last one from Quatre—a quick "I am OK. He is OK."

Maybe everything _would_ turn out all right.

Or not.

The fluttering in the pit of his stomach acted up as he anticipated the next day. The reality of missing work doused his upbeat mood with a stale wash of tension. He showered and shaved and stripped for bed, all of which added to overall feeling of calm and the jitters subsided. When Heero climbed into bed, his cell buzzed, vibrating like crazy in the trash basket where he'd thrown it days earlier; at least it still worked.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Five!" Duo's voice chortled over the airwaves.

Just hearing Duo's laugh made him break into a grin.

"That's _five_—FIVE- times you forgot! Anyway, bring my clothes tomorrow, heh, heh!"

"Five times. Oh." Heero relaxed into a smile. "And lunch and dessert. I'm making a note of that as we speak. I never used to be so forgetful."

"Real-ly?" Duo drawled out.

Heero guessed he was begging for a compliment, and so he gave it. "You… you are just… you make me so… I- I—"

"Yeah, I know. I like you, too."

"Yes."

"G'night then."

"Tomorrow." Heero rolled the word over his tongue, loving the hope the word brought him.

He hung up and opened his notebook, typing: replace scratched phone. He wasn't feeling drowsy yet, so he reached for his western, unfolding the dog-eared page which marked his place, and read with pleasure:

"_The bullet cracked through the glass window of the door separating one cabin from another. Red blossomed from the back of a passenger, a dark-haired man with a head shaped like a potato, and a gun fell from his hand."_

* * *

_tbc...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Heero knew he'd overslept. 9:30! He always awoke before 7:00. But it was Sunday. _No work today_. The drumming of rainfall on his roof lulled him back under his covers. He felt good; rested well; caught up on lost sleep.

He had dreamed of Duo. He was sure he'd dreamed about Duo, even though he remembered none of it. He had been left with a feeling of well-being, his heart told him, so he was sure Duo had been there. He had three freckles to the left side of his nose. His teeth were slightly crooked, in a cute way. The braid was awesome, heavy and smooth. And that firm body squirming beneath his-

_DUO!_

If he was going to get to Duo's as promised and on time, based on his timetable, then he had plenty to do and shouldn't be wasting it lying around.

He updated his notebook as he went along. Duo's formal wear- check. Take out lunch—check. Dessert—check. Duo's house—in process. Replace scratched phone- ? Florist-?

Thankfully, the rain had tapered off by the time he reached the unique, wooden house on the hillside. Chopping wood he didn't mind, but laboring in the chill rain he did. He parked in the driveway beside the SUV, tossed the clothes bag over one arm and balanced the food on the box of dessert treats, leaving his foot free to kick the car door closed. As he crossed to the new front door, he admired the fresh, dark blue paint and brass knocker. He didn't get the chance to use it, though, because the door opened magically.

"Hi!" Duo greeted him wearing a big smile and a t-shirt with jeans.

_Good enough to eat._ Heero smiled, and said, "Hello."

The other man may have read his mind; his smile widened to show teeth. "Wouldya like some coffee first? Lemme grab somma that." Hooking a finger under the hangers, he liberated the clothes.

"Hello and yes, please, to the coffee offer." Heero stepped inside and trailed after Duo to the kitchen to store the food. On the counter by the sink, steam rose off the brew. He chose one of the two identical brown mugs and listened to Duo's sock-clad feet pad down the hallway's wood flooring and then onto a rug.

"You brought the right set, heh, heh." Duo's muffled voice sounded as if he were in a clothes-filled closet a few rooms away.

"What?" Heero paused in his coffee pouring.

"Oh, I figured with your luck, it'd turn out that your brought your clothes and not mine." Duo reappeared in the kitchen. "No tragedy."

"My _luck_?" Heero asked, playing along. He topped off the other mug and held it out. "You think I'm jinxed?"

Coffee in one hand, Duo pointed his other to the window seat and led the way to sit there. "Maybe."

Heero joined in gazing out the window. Rain-slicked pathways wound like ribbons through green tracks of grass and mounds of winter-ravaged shrubbery. "My life hasn't been so bad. I met you. That's been good."

Duo's reacted with pinked cheeks. "Well, only time will tell how ill-fated that'll turn out."

"Or not," Heero insisted.

"Or not. Right. Hey, sorry to be so off this morning. It's the gloom." Duo waved at the dark sky for illustration.

Heero swallowed more coffee then set down the mug. Just being at Duo's house made him feel good. "What gloom?" He let his eyes rove over the other man and showed his admiration with a gentle smile.

He got the reaction he wanted when Duo laughed. "God, I feel chipper-er already." He gulped the last of his coffee. "C'mon. Let's get on with it while it's not raining. Getting some endorphins going and having that dessert to look forward to and I'll be okay."

"You can be bossy," Heero commented to the receding back.

A twitch of the braid was all the answer he got.

Duo proceeded to order him around a little more, directing activity, not that Heero minded so much. He even found it to be rather pleasant, not having to be the one in charge for a change; he had TechSolutions to lord over the rest of the week. So, Heero gladly followed Duo's lead and turned chaotic piles of wayward tree parts into neatly stacked logs for the fireplace. Heero didn't do all the work, of course, but a large portion, impressing Duo all over again with his outstanding physical condition.

Birds twittered in the bushes, and high in a pine tree a family of curious crows made raucous fun of them slaving below.

"Noisy," Heero commented.

"This ain't nothing," Duo boasted. "Wait till spring when the frogs start up." He gestured to the downhill side. "That neighbor has a pond, big enough for ducks, and the frogs _ribbit_ like crazy."

From the far-off look in the man's eyes, though, Heero decided the memories brought him delight, not annoyance.

"Nothing like that on the colony I came from," Duo added.

"Mine neither."

Nippy as it was, after a few minutes of sawing, chopping, and stacking wet tree trunks and limbs, both men started stripping off jackets and shirts. Using his t-shirt as a rag, Heero wiped sweat from his face and got an eyeful of the other man doing the same.

Duo was ripped.

That became all Heero could focus on. That bare chest decorated by the small cross that hung from a gold chain, and the tattoo. He couldn't take his eyes off the half-naked Duo standing within arm's reach.

Duo had probably given him the once over, too, not that Heero cared, but when he looked up, Duo was staring at his face. Watching him and his reactions.

"Like the tat?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Betcher wondering about it, huh?"

Blues, purples, and greens swirled across his chest, waves cresting with pale foam.

"The ocean," Heero said. He traced the flow from one side to the other, outlining the rosy nipples.

"Ye-eah." Duo's voice cracked; his eyes closed; he leaned into the caress.

"Tell me," Heero urged him without stopping the gentle stroking.

"Oka-ay. Well, ah… the first time I saw the ocean, it just awed me. My first year here, I got a ride to the beach and, well, as soon as I could afford this," Duo touched the center of the tattoo below the cross, "I had it done."

"You'll always have the sea with you."

Duo rewarded him with a beaming smile. "You get it!"

"You wear it well." Heero felt his head spin from the close proximity, the heat, the musky smell of manliness. "I'd like to walk on the beach. I only saw it from the air in a plane."

"Maybe you can take me to see it sometime soon?" Duo suggested.

_Take you…_ sounded like an invitation to him and overwhelmed his wits. Heero was on him like a starving animal, which he was. "I'll take you, yes."

Duo whined a needy cry of anguish wrapped around a whole lot of desire. "Fuck waiting. That's for girls."

"Agreed."

Hands roved over exposed skin as their mouths joined. Hard chests crushed, hot-pressed together intimately, slick with sweat and felt so amazing. The heavy rope of hair knocked against knuckles where his fingers locked onto a belt loop.

He felt Duo's hand on his shoulder, massaging in rhythm with his breathing, and fingers threading their way from the nape of his neck up into his errant hair. Lips parted, breath came in short gasps, and then Heero fell upon Duo's mouth again, tongues rasping together.

None too deftly, Heero unfastened Duo's fly, slid his hand under the worn cloth, and rubbed a hand over the budge.

Duo moaned into his mouth and sank an inch on weakening knees.

Heero squeezed and groped for a better hold, pausing when he felt a tug on his arm. The surge of disappointment brought tears to his eyes. _Duo wanted to stop!_

Duo straightened up and whispered, "Let's take this inside," and propelled them both to action.

_Hope springs eternal!_

Shoes and socks dropped by the door, jeans shucked in the hall, shorts came off, but a little slower, acknowledging the importance, the implications, of the action.

"Shower." Duo's explanation, although brief, was not necessary since Heero could tell he was leading them into the bathroom, not the bedroom.

They clung together, trading places under the water to rinse, locked mouth to mouth when they could. Smooth suds and slippery fingers roving over firm flesh provoked an irresistible urge to get more contact, to enter, to thrust.

Duo humped against his stomach.

When he looked down, Heero saw waves rolling over muscles, a glorious slippery slide, a shuddering release of tension, and then a lightning strike of pure pleasure.

Sometime later, a period of indeterminate time; although, Heero judged, neither of immense nor short duration, he opened his eyes. He was still embracing Duo. The time element, he decided, was of no consequence in comparison to the relevance of the event. He'd shared sex with Duo; the length and form was wholly immaterial. Doing it again and very, very soon was.

"Don't let go," Duo said jokingly. "If you do, I'll fall and crack my head open."

Heero tightened his hold. "If you fall, I will, too."

So they stood, unsteady on the feet, wavering while enveloped in one another's arms, and letting the warm water rinse them clean.

"I could sure use some food right about now," Duo said. "How 'bout you?"

"Yes," Heero said, although he imagined he could be satisfied on a diet of Duo alone for some time.

With the heavy fog of lust lifted, Heero felt a little embarrassed as they toweled off together, in a small space, naked, trying to sneak peeks and not get caught. He thought Duo acted body-shy, too.

"Here, grab a robe," Duo said, pressing a terrycloth robe in Heero's arms. He wrapped himself in a flannel one and left the bathroom.

Eat and _not _continue on into his bedroom, Heero noted accordingly.

Had Duo fixed up his bedroom, it would have been a conscious decision and meant he'd intended for them to have sex today. If he'd left it messy, then he would have been demonstrating how spontaneous the sex had been, but not made it the momentous occasion he'd intimated he would make it when Heero had first toured the house. An analytical dichotomy to be sure, but without peeking into the master bedroom, how would Heero determine which had been Duo's objective?

He wondered if he was reading too much into Duo's choosing one consumable over another. Lunch over the partaking of more sex? But then the smell of sizzling meat hit him alongside the head, and eating was suddenly all-important.

After wielding axes and lugging logs and particularly after a stint of active sex, both men's appetites catapulted into overdrive. Heero couldn't have reported what it was that they had eaten and he had been the one to pick it out and had helped Duo microwave it to proper serving temperature. They tore through the food Heero brought, inhaling the rice and side dishes in five minutes flat.

"Good thing you brought dessert," Duo said. "I'm still hungry."

So was Heero, but he had other ideas. He cleared the table with a sweep of his arm.

"What the -?"

He had Duo flat on his back, on the table, kissing him to silence in a heartbeat's time. A hand parted the robe to reveal a wedge of clean, bare skin.

"Oh," Duo gasped. "Yeah."

And Heero broke away from the swollen lips and smiled, because there was no mention of cream puffs calling to them from their pink box. He'd done that to Duo.

He pressed his lips to Duo's and felt the moan vibrate along the line of contact.

His tongue vacated the lovely mouth, painting a trail down the pale neck, his nose pushing aside a few stray hairs over his Adam's apple, and then sucking on skin near the gold chain.

Duo's voice dropped to a raspy whisper. "Tha- that's good."

Heero moved on to the tattoo.

"Oh. Dear. God!" Duo cried out, his fingers gripping at Heero's shoulders, but in no way trying to stop him.

Heero progressed, licking his chest, following the curves of the waves, taking time to suckle the contrasting nibs, making Duo tremble and quiver excitedly. He moved from mound to cleft without dithering. He knew what he was after, and when his chin reached the soft, brown curls, he smiled.

"My back," Duo complained.

"Here." Heero lifted both legs to either side and over his shoulders so he was supporting the lower half of Duo's body and the wood table bore the rest. "Better?"

"Yeah. Oh-"

He licked up Duo's shaft, sucked and swirled around the sensitive tip, and slowly worked the length with a hand.

Duo moaned softly. More of a whimper. For all his talking, when it came to sex, Duo surprised him by being mostly quiet. Heero would have predicted loud, if he'd been asked.

As soon as he cupped his balls, the sac hardened, and Duo pulsed wet heat into his mouth.

All it took for Heero to come was for Duo to grasp his penis and kiss the moist end, he was so excited. It was explosive and messy and exhilarating.

Duo handed him the dishtowel to clean up while he sat at the edge of the table and watched.

"Anything you have to do?" Duo asked, his breath coming in pants. "'Cause at this rate, I got the feeling nothing much is gonna get accomplished this afternoon."

"I need to replace my cellphone." He said it before thinking. Now he wished he could have shut the fuck up, said "no", and carried him off to the bedroom like any hot-blooded, gay man with an active brain cell would have!

Too late.

"Break'll do me good. I'll go with you."

"You sure? It's liable to be boring."

"Watching you pick out a new phone? Yeah, probably, but that's what boyfriends do for one another."

_Boyfriends. _A kooky smile spread over Heero's face. "_You_ are my boyfriend."

Duo hit him on the arm, same arm, and same place as he had on previous occasions. "Of course! Did that _just_ occur to you?"

"Boy-friend." Heero liked saying it for practice. He couldn't wait to use it in a sentence, to introduce Duo as his boyfriend.

Together, the gathered takeout boxes and silverware from the floor, swept, and cleaned the tabletop. They dressed in their discarded clothes, adding another layer as they traced their path through the house and came upon them.

Duo offered him a soda for the road and took the SUV keys. "I'll drive."

The process was quick. Heero knew what he wanted and where to get it on a Sunday an hour before closing.

"What do you think of this one?" Duo wiggled a blue model in the air. "Or take a ride on the wild side and go with hot pink?"

Heero shuddered and the face he made brought Duo to tears he laughed so hard. "I've made my choice."

"That it then?" Duo asked. "Another silver and black phone?"

"It's what I had before."

"Yeah, I know," Duo said, chuckling. "So buy it, and then let's walk around, okay?"

"Yes."

While Duo window shopped, Heero removed the packaging and replaced the memory card with one from his old phone. Duo led him around the mall with a hand to the small of his back. Nothing too obvious, but Heero thought it felt nice.

Duo's cell buzzed and he fumbled to locate it in his jean's pocket. "Hello?"

"Just testing," Heero said into his cell.

"Right. How about we grab something to eat on the way home?"

"All right."

"Good. Now, hang up. This is idiotic."

"I will, but I wanted to tell you how much I, ah, liked what we did."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Well, duh!" He put away his phone and clasped Heero's hand in his. "It'll only get better."

"I look forward to finding ways to make you feel good."

He watched as Duo's smile broadened into a wide grin and knew he'd said the right thing.

On the way back to Duo's home, they stopped for burgers and fries.

"As much as I'd like to, um, mess around some more. We both got early starts in the morning." Duo sighed.

"And your room's not clean?" he asked. Damn he was curious.

Duo looked a little strange. "Did you peek inside?"

"No, I guessed." Not wanting to explain himself in case it sounded too weird, Heero moved on. "Anyway, I have to go home and change," Heero said with an accompanying sigh of his own.

"Yeah."

"I wish I'd thought to bring a poem to read to you," Heero said.

"A poem, Heero? Is this about your struggle with words?"

Heero nodded. "Quatre told me that poems bring understanding to a person's deep, heartfelt thoughts, desires and unvoiced sentiments. An entrance to the soul without having many words."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't take too many words to say what I'm feeling about you." Duo looked through his fall of bangs, eyes wide, unsure.

_And yet, you're not saying them._

Heero leaned close and closed his lips over Duo's, kissing softly, and then more fully and deeply. From Heero's point of view, actions transcended the need for words altogether.

When they parted that evening, they promised to try to meet sometime before the party, and they really did try.

(o)

The week was monstrously busy for both of them, but Heero in particular had extra client meetings to make up for ones he had cancelled. They talked when they could, but the first time they actually had physical contact turned out to be the day of the party.

Heero drove to Duo's home to hand-deliver his special Valentine card, and box of candy, and got the kiss of his dreams, _sans _sex, in return.

"I take it you'll be mine then?" he asked, feeling pretty sure of the reply.

Duo examined the card, reading it over seriously, and then a smile broke across his face. "Yours. All yours."

Heero had an armload of warm boyfriend, insistent that he kiss him again. He gave into popular demand and demonstrated all the passion he could with his mouth.

"Nugh…uh…" Duo tried talking, but Heero kept on, rubbing his tongue against the other man's tongue, tickling his teeth until the babbling stopped and his knees nearly gave way.

"Mine," he whispered into Duo's ear. One more body-hugging squeeze and he freed him. "Later."

"Where you going?" Duo asked still steadying himself by the re-built door. "What's your hurry?"

"If I stay, I won't leave."

"By definition, yeah."

"I'll see you tonight." Heero said giving Duo a serious look. "Be ready."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Duo said, snapping him a salute. "I won't make us late, you can be sure."

Heero returned home to watch the clock, play minesweeper, and pace the floor. He selected socks that matched and polished shoes until he could see his reflection.

Duo wouldn't care about his shoes; he should have taken his clothes and stayed there.

But he wasn't doing it to impress Duo. Not this time. He had a darker purpose; he didn't want to give Zechs Merquise anything to find fault with. And that bothered him.

He ate a snack of peanut butter on celery sticks, pre-packaged from the nearest quick market. He showered, shaved, and dressed, taking meticulous care and attention to detail to get the tie just so, and returned to the bathroom to run a comb through his still-damp hair and pluck an errant eyebrow hair that had passed muster on every previous examination. Satisfied with the results, Heero decided to leave well enough alone.

His shiny, new cell phone chimed "time to go," right on schedule to pick up Wufei and Trowa, and then Duo.

"My boyfriend." He smiled with the satisfaction of having one; that it should be the charming Duo Maxwell took away his breath. He made one more decision, a spontaneous one. "This is for you, Duo."

Just one final touch. He picked out a gold marking pen that Quatre had made him buy to write Christmas cards two and one half months back. It would do. He knelt to the floor and carefully drew two large hearts on the toes of his shiny, black shoes. Inside one he printed in tiny, neat letters "D.M. & H.Y." and inside the other he wrote "4ver".

Duo would love it and to hell with the prince.

He collected Wufei first, because Heero knew he would be on time and, indeed, he was, standing outside his apartment, dressed in black and red, and looking impatient.

"Hotel Moderne," he said so Wufei wouldn't ask where he was going next.

"You'll never find a parking space."

Heero didn't think his remark deserved more commentary than "Hn." He was already feeling the return of his stress, even though he'd dealt with the specter of Merquise sufficiently with the shoe decoration.

He hunted for a parking place near Trowa's temporary downtown residence without luck. On the third trip around the block, Wufei pointed out Trowa exiting his door, so they double-parked in front.

"Looking good," Trowa said. Whether he meant the comment about himself or them wasn't clear, and it didn't matter. They all did look good. "Talked to Quat. He's been at the palace all day 'seeing to things', as he says, and had to change clothes in one of the prince's suites. Quatre said to tell you the man's taste in décor is atrocious. Just what you'd expect."

That was the most talking Trowa had done since Heero had known him.

"Why would you expect a prince to have poor taste?" Wufei directed at Heero.

"He's an ass," Trowa said succinctly. "Or so I hear."

"You've heard right," Heero said.

"Nonsense. You don't know the man, and since I'm looking forward to meeting him tonight, don't spoil it for me." The Chinese man sat back and stared out the window.

"So be it," said Heero and concentrated on his driving. "One more quick stop here,"

He double-parked again at the florist's and rushed inside before the others plied him with questions. Two minutes later, he dashed back to the car carrying four small boxes. He handed two over the back seat to the curious passengers.

"Here. Put these on. It's traditional, and all the men will be wearing them. _Even_ Quatre and the prince."

Wufei looked at his white rosebud as if it were a lady's hygiene product. Trowa asked if his would bite. Heero ignored them.

"You put them on like this." He demonstrated the placement and the use of the long pin as he attached his to his left lapel.

Trowa had to pin the flower on Wufei where the man couldn't see "the badge of weakness", but in the end they both wore the flowers Heero gave them.

"Next stop, my boyfriend's house." Yes, saying it brought him all the pleasure he'd hoped for. "ETA twenty minutes," he announced with mounting excitement.

* * *

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Recycled Valentine

A Valentine's Day Story

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Neither Trowa or Wufei had been in that part of town and wanted to get out and look when Heero parked beside the now-familiar SUV.

"Later, maybe, but we're running a little late," Heero told them.

Wufei, who saw eye-to-eye with him concerning punctuality, agreed without argument.

Heero was out the door and out of sight before Trowa has his door open.

He knocked once, lightly. "Hello."

"Hey, good looking. What's this?" Duo asked when Heero shoved a small box into his hands.

Heero had expected Duo to look first-rate, but in his tuxedo and neatly plaited braid, he looked amazing.

"A _boutonniere_," Heero said. "Men wear these at these grand functions. I'll put yours on you."

While he pinned the white rosebud to Duo's lapel, he felt the heat of his body up close.

"I suit you okay?" Duo asked, striking a pose.

"Yes." Heero leaned very close, nearly overpowered by the heady scent of his cologne and that indefinable something he'd come to think of as Duoness, and might have melted into an adoring puddle at his feet right where they stood, but then he'd never get to the party, get through it, and get home alone with Duo and discover what lying with a naked Duo in his bed in his bedroom would be like. "But you know that, so quit teasing me and move. Wufei and Trowa are already waiting in the car."

He put a hand under Duo's elbow and shepherded him out. The boys exchanged funny salutes as he opened the car door and seated Duo with a courtly flourish.

"Oh boy!" Duo laughed, but Heero didn't hear him complain about the careful treatment. "Hi, guys. Ready for the big To-do?"

"With baited breath," Trowa said.

"_Past _ready _hours_ ago," Wufei clipped off through clenched teeth.

Heero felt better knowing he wasn't the only apprehensive one. It was just a party. At the palace. Although, having a boyfriend made it feel less odious.

He felt a warmth on his leg and looked down at Duo's hand resting there. For the rest of the drive, Heero thought about nothing else until the palace gates rose out of the mist.

"It's all lit up! How much do ya think that costs us taxpayers?"

"Look at all the cars! Wouldn't you love to haveta be a cop directing traffic for the rich folks rather than taking your own sweetie out for a good time?"

"Is that all press out there?"

"They got valet parking," Duo continued with his commentary. "Which answers one of my questions: what do they do with all the cars folks come in?"

"How many more questions have we to listen to?" Wufei asked.

"None."

Heero shook his head and tried to let the men sort out their own differences. He insisted that the parking attendant stow his car in an easy-access location. Heero wanted his exit planned out in advance in case things soured. He'd set his expectations pretty low for the party, and if Duo gave him any hint of wanting to leave, he'd be right on it. He handed the uniformed man a few bills and his keys.

"No scratches," he warned as the stranger climbed in his car.

"The palace rents downtown parking garages for all their large events," Wufei said. "One of the Winner company garages is in use tonight, which is how I know."

"Oh," Duo said. "Okay, that's interesting information. Thanks. So, how do we get in?"

Heero stood shoulder to shoulder with Duo, Wufei, and Trowa, looking up the slate walk to the wide open doors of the palace. Unaccustomed as they all were to grand entrances, they were awed, but Heero watched another couple enter and followed their example.

Heero offered Duo an arm. "This way."

"You're sure these invitations are legit?" Duo whispered.

Heero handed their invitations to the doorman, who was checking a list. "Yes. Quatre handed them to me."

The doorman straightened and stepped to the side, letting them pass. "Very good, sirs. There is a coat check to your left. Enjoy your evening."

Heero covered a nervous twitch with a smile and took the first step forward, so very glad he had Duo with him to share the moment.

Surely, he had entered another universe, another time and place. Back when magnificent ballrooms were the rage.

Hundreds of elegant strangers floated on the dance floor, the dark wood buffed to gleam and reflect their movement. More walked arm-in-arm past gilt antique furniture, lushly painted pictures of long past pastorals and still-life floral arrangements frozen in time, passing by these miracles very slowly, taking in the full incomprehensible contrast with the modern world.

Spinning, shimmering lights twinkled off of crystals, not electrical, all candlelit, flickering from the eddies and vortexes of the swirling dancers. Glitter-encrusted heart-shapes in white, pink, and red sparkled wherever Heero looked.

"Oh fuuuu …" Duo stopped his swearing and grinned. His eyes lit on the distant banquet table. "Oh, for the love of—". His hands rubbed together as his eyes devoured, figuratively, mountains of delicious delicacies. "There are times when the f-word fits the occasion like poetry."

Trowa laughed aloud in his style, silently and without smiling. "Oh yeah. But I think the food comes after some speechification."

"Speeches? Really?" Duo pursed his lips. "Say it ain't so, 'Ro?"

Heero found it hard to deny anything to Duo when he begged in that plaintive tone, but he knew a few rules of etiquette and formalities that Quatre would hold him to and shouldn't be broken.

"I timed it so we would miss the opening remarks. You can thank me later. Now, I'll go find our host," Heero said. "Wait here where I can find you."

Duo waved as Heero disappeared into the throng of well-dressed party-goers.

"Damn, he was right. Everyone's got a flower." Duo fidgeted with his braid.

Trowa yanked the rope of hair out of his hand and smoothed in down his back. "Peace."

"He's been gone a long time," Duo said.

"He'll return," Trowa assured him.

"I'm nervous as shit that I'll move and break something," Duo chuckled. "Getting through this is gonna be one rough toke, dude."

"Just keep your head in the party zone and smile."

"Oh, like the 'Fei-man over there, heh, heh? He looks as if he me might get neck strain from his looking around. "

"Give it up," Trowa told him. "Wufei, you won't find who you're looking for in that mass of humanity."

"Quatre promised me some introductions, and I'm holding him to it. I didn't come here to stand and watch."

"I'm satisfied." Trowa said. He leaned against a wall, making himself comfortable.

Duo moved his feet, turned, and repeated this until he bumped Wufei's arm.

"Be still!"

"I'm learning that dance."

"Waltz," Trowa supplied and started to count beats. "One, two, three, one, two, three."

"Why do you want to learn that?" Wufei asked.

"To join in." Duo looked from one man to the other. "So, can we dance together, or what-? Do not tell me we can't! I'm pretty sure Heero mentioned it."

Trowa shrugged. "Wish I knew. This is a first for me."

"I haven't seen any gay couples on the floor," Wufei said, sounding glum. "We'll have to be satisfied with watching the others dance and all the other things."

"Eating, drinking, and being merry?" Trowa said. He didn't look particularly merry saying this.

"Good times to be had." Duo chuckled. "Damn, if I could get close to the food, I would eat a plate-full like a motherfucking BOSS! Anyway, I get where you're coming from. Hey! There! Looks like Heero found some friends. Huzzah! What's he see in me with hotties like that for buds?"

Trowa nudged him. "He'll tell you, if you ask, I'll bet you."

"Who's the blond-?"

"Quatre Winner, the man Heero calls 'Q'. You recognize him with his hair combed, don't you?" Trowa asked, accompanied by a smirk.

"Well, duh, sure, but the tall blond-"

Wufei gasped. "It's _**HIM**_."

Duo nodded excitedly. "Holy Fuck! That's the prince dude!"

Trowa nodded mutely.

Heero returned in Quatre's wake and was nearly bowled over as the dapper host ran the final few feet and grabbed both Trowa's hands in his.

"You all look fabulous!" Quatre gushed. "I'm so glad you finally made it!"

"Heero gave us the ride over." Trowa dipped his head to acknowledge the driver. "He's very reliable."

Heero stood in the shadow of the prince and acted as if he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he ended up folding them across his chest. He and Duo passed a smile back and forth until it stuck to Duo, leaving Heero with his glower.

"Security in numbers, more like it," Quatre said cheerfully.

Duo found that very funny and laughed. "Looks like you're having an awesome time, Quat, and I kinda am minus the shitty lack of attention." He bumped Heero's shoulder with his.

"Hn." Heero wanted to explain that the presence of Zechs Merquise was disturbing him, but the man was breathing over his shoulder.

The other Asian man snorted and narrowed his eyes. "Temper your language, Maxwell."

The extremely tall, man with waist-length, blond hair cleared his throat. "Quatre, you didn't warn me your new friends were so interesting." His eyes skimmed over the group.

Heero's skin crawled as the steely grey-blue eyes lingered over his face. He held the gaze for a moment, a flash of recognition passed between them, but nothing else, and then the visual scrutiny moved on. Nothing said. Yet. He had prepared a few choice comments to save face, should the man choose to recall their sordid little past.

"Oh! Let me introduce you all." Quatre released one of Trowa's hands and gestured to him first. "Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wufei, may I introduce the Prince of—"

Zechs interrupted in a voice as smooth as cream, "—so formal."

Heero straightened his shoulders, his eyes darkened, slitted with suspicion. Since Quatre made his claim on Trowa clear by continuing to hold his hand, Heero turned, angling himself to shelter Duo. Zechs was not going to touch Duo, if Heero had his way. Or even look at him.

The prince smiled, but not at him. His attention was reserved for the young Chinese man. "I'm Zechs."

"Chang Wufei, scion of the L5 Long clan." Wufei said, demonstrating that he could be haughty with the best of them.

Zechs' eyebrows rose, disappearing into his bangs. "A purebred of high caste is so rare in Sanc. These days we are practically choking in mongrel Eurasians."

The barb aimed at Heero hit its target. Heero's fists tightened and back aligned ruler-straight, ready for a fight, but Duo was there easing the sting.

"I didn't know they were checking papers at the door, 'cause my pedigree is pretty much one hundred percent cur, mutt and hound dog."

Trowa thought Duo was especially funny and snorted in a less than dainty manner, commenting, "The grandeur of his pathological aggrandizement stun-ith me."

Having Duo there supporting him and not taking any guff from the prince, boosted Heero's self-confidence. He reached over and rubbed the back of Duo's hand with a finger. "Thanks," he mouthed.

Duo rewarded him with a wink and smile. All was well.

"Where's Miss Noin?" Quatre asked. Heero guessed he had his reasons for changing the subject that way and could only hope it would chase off Zechs.

Zechs swept her and all womankind away with a gesture. Was he actually going to deny ever having dated any of the women he'd been rumored to, Heero wondered?

"Miss Noin was a one-night stand, the others merely 'repeat offenders.'" His smile turned smarmy.

All the maneuvering and questioning didn't scare him off. As it turned out, Zechs seemed more intent upon focusing all his considerable charm and attention on Wufei. "Before I receive further damage from my friends' _direct hits_, let press my interest—"

Heero hoped Wufei could see the man's obvious shortcomings and resist his least intolerable charms. He even considered warning him about the lascivious prince, when a bell chimed.

Over the squeal of the microphone feedback, Princess Relena announced, "Having given a speech which opened the festivities—"

"Sad I missed that," Duo whispered to Heero.

"—it is now Quatre Winner's turn to give his greeting."

"Excuse me." Quatre smiled apologetically to Trowa as he untangled their intertwined arms. "Don't go anyplace, anyone. This is for you."

"Me?" Heero didn't trust the twinkle in his friend's eye. He knew Quatre could do amazing things and astound his adversaries, but still was completely unprepared for what he might say.

Quatre stepped to the microphone and smiled brightly over the room. "Good evening everyone. Rather than repeat what Miss Relena has said, I'd like to celebrate this momentous occasion with a story. I promise a short one!"

This bit of good news was met with a round of clapping and "Good cheer to you!" remarks. When his audience quieted, Quatre continued.

"Each year that I've held a party on Valentine's Day, it has held a special significance to me. I never explained why. What did it matter to anyone else? It was Valentine's Day- a day for lovers past, present and future. But this time is even more special because I have with me the loves of my life, past, present, and, hopefully, the future. Okay, now for the story like I promised."

The crowd tittered and rumbled in good humor.

"We were sitting at the edge of the dance floor, he and I. I'd noticed him for some time and felt his growing despair and boredom. We were the only ones not lagered or hooking up. I knew a kindred spirit when I felt one." He placed a hand over his heart and smiled.

A trickling of chuckles rippled around the room. Many people were familiar with the typical college party and how disgusting they could be, looking back.

Heero felt a wash of cold and shivered. His best friend was talking about him and in front of all these strangers!

"I hadn't a lot of mates or _amigos_," Quatre looked directly at Duo, thanking him for the phrasing perhaps, "but particularly no best friend. I was fresh out of private school from an isolated colony and dreaded being found out to be such a dud at the mixer. But here I'd found someone else who felt just as isolated as me and he was very handsome and just a little dangerous looking."

After pausing for dramatic effect, Quatre added, "I thought he was the most interesting person in the entire universe!"

More laughter and a few whispered "I wonder who's?" erupted.

A trickle of perspiration ran down Heero's back, multiplying his stress. He knew this story personally. It wasn't an incident he wanted to relive and he felt very exposed. Even though the entire room probably thought Quatre was introducing his new boyfriend, he knew better.

"So, I introduced myself to this intriguing outsider and I knew I'd surprised him, which made me feel a little more confident. I suggested we go someplace quieter and he said yes!"

"I think he and I formed a bond right there and then. And even though we knew nothing about one another, except that we shared common acquaintances with Miss Relena and her illustrious step-brother, I could tell I'd found an ally with a kind heart with whom I could share the hardships and challenges of college and beyond."

"Without him and that friendship, I wouldn't have made it. No, really. I wouldn't have become so successful or been able to plant my feet so firmly or keep my focus on what was important. I wouldn't have been property prepared when he introduced me to the love of my life."

Murmurs of surprise and wonder circled the room. Quatre had pulled a fast one and confused his audience, except for Heero.

"Which brings me back to a St. Valentine's Day party several years ago, when he and I first hit it off. Heero Yuy, for my part, I would like to dedicate the next song to you, my best and dearest friend."

The room exploded into glove-softened applause and a murmur of comment, while the band struck up a waltz.

Zechs found his voice first, being the least affected by Quatre's sweet tribute. "Nothing like a little embroidery to liven up a tale, don't you agree Yuy?"

When Heero didn't respond, the prince focused his attention on Wufei again. "It would give me great pleasure if you would dance with me," he murmured close to the dark-haired man's ear.

Heero watched as Wufei's face flushed with excitement, an unusual burst of emotion from the proud man. He wanted to step in and stop what was happening.

Wufei's spare figure straightened; his flaring nostrils suggested a sniff, always a sign of danger; and, as if to let the offer sink in, he hardened his voice. "I think not."

"Pardon?" Zechs sounded thrown off his game.

"I had been looking forward to meeting the Prince of Sanc, but on further observation," Wufei's voice level and controlled still held a chiseled edge of scorn, "I'm disappointed. Excuse me, I have already promised this dance with Mr. Sabib, a man of unblemished character."

"Two silk worms in a race. They both ended up in a tie." Trowa smiled fractionally, conspicuously proud of his pun.

Wufei drifted away to join a knot of black-haired men wearing the dark promise of violence, part of Quatre's security contingency there for "fun". Sabib distinguished himself by the way his eyes lit at the sight of the oncoming Chinese man.

Zechs wheeled away, covering his embarrassment with a dry chuckle. If he commented, Heero didn't hear him, being too occupied with his own frustration fumbling for the right words to ask Duo to dance. He decided to just come out and ask him directly, opened his mouth, and felt a tug on his arm.

"Yes?" he asked Duo. "You have my attention."

Duo asked, "What do you wanna bet Zexy's gonna go poke some random people on Facebook?"

"Idiot." Heero shook his head and smiled, then wondered what it was he had been about to say.

Quatre reappeared beside Trowa. "Would you favor me with a dance?"

Heero's eyes swiveled and met Duo's. _Yes for the direct approach!_ He could barely force a smile, though, he was so nervous.

Duo wasn't. "Hey, wanna dance?" he asked, offering a calloused hand.

Heero took it and gripped too hard at first. "Yes."

"Just don't expect award-winning performances from me, though. I'm pretty much the novice at dancing all formal and all. Now put me in a club with some rockin' music and it's a different story."

Heero could imagine. He liked imagining Duo in all kinds of situations… positions... "We can do that next date."

"Next-? Oh, yeah, great! That'll be great! I know just the place. But it's not a place to go for Valentine's, you know?"

"Garish, loud, not romantic?"

"Got it right! Now, let's have amazeballs fun and weird food, 'kay?"

"All right." Heero smiled. He couldn't stop from smiling. "So, would _waiting_ have helped you?" Delaying the sex, he meant.

"Heh, heh," Duo hesitated answering. "The sensible, responsible thing would be for me to say absolutely yes."

"But you don't lie."

"But I don't lie," Duo echoed. "Yeah, so to be totally honest, abstinence wouldn't have been that big a help to get through this event, not like I'd figured. What I mean is this party's better than it has any right to be. Buuut-" Duo snuggled in close so his warm breath tickled Heero's ear.

"I'm getting pretty hot thinking about you taking me home, me asking you in for 'nightcaps'," Duo leaned back so that his eyes dark with passion gazed into Heero's, "and then taking you to my room where we could light some candles, put on music, and move on to the best part, which would be me having my way with you—"

"Ohh," Heero moaned. Desire burned a path from his heart to his loins. "That's your plan?"

"Yeah, pretty special, huh?"

"Worth the wait. Sounds… magical." Much has been made of the fact that elaborate festivities can be magical, so Heero didn't attribute his observation to his personal genius. He just passed along his reflection and smiled.

"Enchanting, some might say," Duo remarked with an accompanying eye roll.

Duo's expression showed, to Heero's mind, that he considered what he said to be just more bunk, along the lines of the same filler conversation as he'd shared. Heero felt proud to be fitting in so well.

The next song began and when Duo recognized the introductory strains of "Some Enchanted Evening" he started to laugh. "Just noticed the shoes!"

Warmth filled his heart with a sudden burning heat and with such intensity that Heero wanted to shout for joy. He settled on laughter, absolutely thrilled to feel truly happy at last.

_Forget the candy and the tips, this is love. This is what Valentine's Day should be about. _

Heero could erase the bad memories from his past Valentine's Days and replace them with this improved, refreshed celebration. Recycle his Valentine… with a recycler!

"Heero, you all right?" Duo asked.

"Yes!" He felt very, very all right at last. "Yes, I am better than all right now."

* * *

End. Thank you for reading!


End file.
